


Lovey, It’s Our Dream

by AayoukojiStasia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: During Mpreg, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Past Family Issues, Mpreg, Music Producer Loey, Post Mpreg, Pre Mpreg, Singer Baekhyun, mentions of adoption, mentions of high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AayoukojiStasia/pseuds/AayoukojiStasia
Summary: Baekhyun & Chanyeol were finally having a baby! While the couple is happy, and ready for parenthood, there are still a few more duties to attend to - Baekhyun as a famous beloved idol, and Chanyeol as a renowned music producer.Both take small trips down memory lane as they happily look forward to meeting their child.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 193
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	Lovey, It’s Our Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Code: BMF084/2020
> 
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol
> 
> Carrier: Baekhyun 
> 
> Pregnancy: Pre/during pregnancy
> 
> Babies: One
> 
> Prompt: Chanyeol is a Music Producer & Baekhyun is a Famous Singer who announced they are going to have a baby. They randomly support each other (visiting Chanyeol at the studio because Baekhyun misses him and Chanyeol surprising Baekhyun at a Music Show) it would be cute if Baekhyun continued to perform until the last few months of his pregnancy. They publicly showed their baby during the baby's 100 Day Celebration.
> 
> To the prompter, I’m sorry if this isn’t what you expected but I hope you’re a bit satisfied with I’ve written. 
> 
> To mods, thank you for giving me so much consideration and extension when I was hospitalized.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful husband for my posting my work on my behalf.

Twenty-one-year-old trainee Baekhyun was re-reading a magazine article. He still felt very proud despite reading the article for the fourth time since he got a copy of it -which was forty minutes ago. How could he not feel proud? His very hard working boyfriend was mentioned in a feature article about Kpop’s evolution and progress. 

“You’ve been smiling like an idiot since we got here,” Sehun startled him from his thoughts. Sehun, his boyfriend’s younger brother, was sipping the milk tea he ordered while he carried another glass of water for Baekhyun. “You and Chan-hyung are so alike,” he shook his head as he took the seat from across Baekhyun. 

“It’s an article about Teukkie-hyung, yet you’re so proud of him for getting a small feature. What are you going to do when he wins as president?” Sehun teased as he sipped from his milk tea. 

Baekhyun paid no attention to Sehun’s teasing. He was now more motivated to work harder since his boyfriend is exerting the same amount of energy to do well in his career. 

||

**_FEATURE STORY DATED MARCH 2013_ **

**  
_Park Leeteuk: From ‘King of KPOP’ to the Maker of KPOP’s Latest Trendsetter_  
**

_ Park Leeteuk, CEO of Park Entertainment & Studio, has built a name for himself after establishing his own label after the disbandment of his group Super Junior H. _

_ Park, whose entertaining personality and captivating idol persona has proved his ability to influence the Kpop scene, and has captivated the hearts of many when he debuted at eighteen years old. However, his latest venture has yet proven that he has a natural talent for shaping the music industry; from recruiting fresh talent to conceptualization of novel ideas, Park has housed and successfully debuted ‘Hallyu Trendsetters’ Shinee during his first year as CEO.  _

_ Shinee’s immense popularity and skyrocketing success has launched not only the idols’ careers but including the recognition of Park’s label. Subsequently, PE&S has further launched itself with the debut of Girls’ Generation - a feminine and more market fit version of Park’s previous group, Super Junior H. Girls’ Generation (shortened as GG), has taken over charts and has bagged the majority of music album sales during the last two years according to Korean Music Content Industry Association’s annual report for 2011.  _

_ Park, when asked about the success of his music, credited his younger brother, Park Chanyeol for his contributions to album concepts and music production for almost every hit that these groups have produced. Park Chanyeol, referred to as LOEY in music production, despite being young and lacking experience with the Kpop scene, has proven his in depth understanding of the music industry, and the genre. Park Leeteuk has credited his brother’s contribution to Super Junior H’s mega hit single ‘Sorry Sorry’, as the producer who provided the hit song’s raw composition. Although not exclusive to PE&S, LOEY has proven his great chemistry with CEO Park in their current record of collaborations of idea and style.  _

||

Present day at twenty-eight years old, Baekhyun has his head currently dipped inside the toilet bowl. 

“Lovey!” Chanyeol knocked on the door but Baekhyun was busy hurling his stomach out to pay attention to his husband’s knocking. He was holding on to the edge of the toilet as he emptied himself.

“Lovey, stay away from the door, I’m opening it.” Chanyeol announced before the lock clicked open. Chanyeol spent no time kneeling next to the hurling Baekhyun.

He held Baekhyun by the shoulders and rubbed soothing patterns on his back. He whispered hushes and comfort when the other man began crying. He felt bad for his husband; Baekhyun was twelve weeks pregnant, and so his morning sickness was now more intense than before.

He pulled Baekhyun towards his chest when his husband resisted, face still wet with tears. “No, I smell like puke.” 

Chanyeol hushed him, “But you’re still my husband. That trumps every reason you could think of.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t understand why he sounds so convinced by his husband’s reasoning but he agreed and let himself be pressed against his husband’s sturdy chest.

“Fuck Chanyeol why did you impregnate me?” He was crying and mumbling like a three-year-old. The pregnancy was still in its early stage but it was already being a hurdle for Baekhyun to function normally; so to soothe his pain and stress, he would blame his husband for everything about his said pregnancy. 

Chanyeol, on the other hand is still testing the waters on how he should respond or approach his husband’s random bursts at him. So as of the moment, he just lets Baekhyun lash at him. 

“Fuck you and your dick for doing a good job of holding potent seeds that reached my womb.” Baekhyun cussed through gritted teeth as he rubbed his face on the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. 

Chanyeol rocked him back and forth while rubbing soothing patterns on his shoulder blades; not wanting to speak as he could trigger a worse emotional landmine. His small husband has been through so much stress, and he was not going to add to the fill.

“Fuck, this child better be as good looking as you. Fuck, if I knew I’d be like this I shouldn’t have taken your cock.” Baekhyun whined that had Chanyeol at his wits’ end from wanting to hit his head against the tiles but also from choking down his laughter. 

“Alright, next time I’ll just choke you with my dick down your throat,” Chanyeol mused, earning a hard punch on his chest that made him wince. Damn pregnant people are strong and scary as fuck. 

“Don’t you fucking dare Park!” Baekhyun pulled away from him to look at him straight in the eye with a deadly warning look. “Your dick better be back inside me after I give birth because I better have at least three children or I will divorce you.” Baekhyun threatened.

Chanyeol knew better not to take Baekhyun seriously but he’s too whipped for his husband that he took every empty threat to heart. “Three kids. Dick inside you. Got it.” He summarized as he nodded vigorously.

||

The next thing Chanyeol knew was that they’re bed, and he had Baekhyun’s hands pinned above his head as his husband lewdly moaned his name. 

_ ‘Fun-fucking-tastic’  _ Chanyeol mumbled to himself. 

||

**_BREAKING NEWS: Park Entertainment & Studio Confirms CBX’s Baekhyun Gearing for Third Solo Album_ **

_ CBX’s Baekhyun is preparing for his third studio album that he will co-produce with husband, multiple mega-hit producer and songwriter Park Chanyeol!  _

_ Earlier this week, PE&S released a couple of images in their instagram page. Two days later, producer LOEY then posted a video on his personal Instagram account of Baekhyun inside a recording booth, captioned: ‘Are you ready for the best?’.  _

_ Fans and netizens' speculations were confirmed when PE&S announced that Baekhyun was indeed preparing for a third studio album, with the music all produced by his husband, producer LOEY.  _

_ The album is expected to be released in September.  _

_ We’re all excited to hear the collaboration of Korea’s power couple of Kpop!  _

||

Before the album’s announcement was made, the husbands met with the label to discuss Baekhyun’s future schedule and activities now that he was pregnant. 

Within thirty minutes and 13 seconds of the meeting, Baekhyun’s brother-in-law and CEO of his label, Leeteuk, suggested that he release an album with Chanyeol’s aid - concept and music are all for them to decide. 

As much as Chanyeol wants to refuse, he agrees with his eldest brother that he was more than right how this is a good opportunity for Baekhyun to release an album to finally put an end to their marriage rumors and pregnancy ‘scandal’. Plus, in a company’s perspective, this was a good opportunity to boost sales. Leeteuk was right about his suggestion, in a business perspective - when was he never right anyway? 

Chanyeol wanted to say no since his husband has a sensitive pregnancy but Leeteuk was quick to add that Baekhyun would be given at least a year off hiatus from any activity to focus on his family and child. 

Baekhyun was wavering but was still not agreeing. So Leeteuk used his final weapon, “You can bring Chanyeol wherever you go,” he happily chirped. “If you’re worried about your health or any other reason you have, you’re allowed to drag your husband to all your activities for the album preparation. Anyway, you two will be working hands-on on this album.”

Chanyeol was about to protest but Baekhyun immediately agreed and looked so happy, that he was allowed to latch on to his tall husband wherever he goes or whatever he does while they create this new album of his. Chanyeol wanted to punch his brother for his excellent negotiation skills and plans. 

Leeteuk couldn’t be happier - he was getting the album sales he wants, his brother-in-law is pregnant and happy, and best of all, his younger brother was annyoed as fuck. 

_ ‘I should tell Taeyeonnie about this,”  _ Leeteuk muttered to himself before proceeding with their meeting.

||

**_PRODUCER LOEY’S INSTAGRAM POST: VIDEO FILE_ **

_ 00:00 - 00:05 _ Baekhyun is seen inside a recording booth smiling towards the camera and waving.  _

_ 00:06 - 00:11 _ Baekhyun can be heard over the speaker, “Park Chanyeol I swear, stop filming me!” His threat was betrayed by the obvious amusement in his voice.  _

_ 00:12 - 00:17_ Chanyeol then speaks from behind the camera whining, “But Park Baekhyun looks so good right now.” _

_ 00:18 - 00:20_ Baekhyun shoots him a playful glare and Chanyeol chuckles  _

_ 00:21 - 00:24 _ Chanyeol speaks again over the speaker, “But it’s true my love!” _

_ 00:25 - 00:32_ Baekhyun rolls his eyes and speaks, “I’m pregnant Chanyeol. Don’t fight me,” he stuck his tongue out.  _

_ 00:33 - 00:35 _ Chanyeol chuckles and his thumb is then shown on the screen. _

_ 00:35 - 00:36 _ The camera focuses on Baekhyun who seems to be singing as his words could not be heard. _

_ 00:37 - 00:48 _ Chanyeol narrates from behind the camera, still recording Baekhyun silently singing from the camera’s view, “you’re so pretty my love, my Baekhyunnie,” he almost whispers, “I love you my lovey Baekhyunnie.” _

||

The smell of stir fried kimbap was making Baekhyun’s mouth water and he was about to lose his patience when the choreographer announced lunch break. Baekhyun could hear heaven's singing. 

“Why haven’t you eaten?” Minseok walked towards him with an almost empty water bottle. 

“I was waiting for the two of you to finish.” He already felt bad about leaving all the concert preparations to Minseok and Jongdae, so the least he could do was to accompany his members when they break their bones trying to cover up for his absence. 

They were preparing for the encore concerts when Baekhyun fainted and was rushed to the hospital. In the midst of his worried members, and panicking yet relieved husband, Baekhyun found that he was nine weeks pregnant. How he missed the obvious signs of his pregnancy was overlooked by the joyous cheers of everyone in the room.

Though everyone was ecstatic, the management wanted to cancel the remaining concerts they were supposed to hold in Seoul, but Minseok and Jongdae insisted that they were okay to continue. Jongdae reasoned that more hate would be directed towards Baekhyun if they cancel the concerts because of his absence. Baekhyun wanted to join; to just at least join the singing as he knew it would be too much for the other two to sing more parts while dancing to exhilarating choreography. 

Unfortunately, Baekhyun was told about his sensitive pregnancy, and the agency could only push the concerts for six weeks, otherwise, they were going to lose sales. So all Baekhyun could do was watch his members work to improve stamina, and learn simplified choreographies for songs that take so much energy. 

“You don’t have to wait for us if you’re feeling hungry already. You know you have to take care of yourself and the baby,” Jongdae looked at him worried. He and Minseok were well aware that Baekhyun was feeling bad for leaving them to handle the activities alone. But honestly, he and Minseok couldn’t care less - they’re happy and concerned about Baekhyun. 

They’re both witnesses to how much Baekhyun and Chanyeol wanted to have kids. Chanyeol, the terrifying but talented music producer, actually sacrificed a lot just to be with Baekhyun to start their dream of building a family together. But Chanyeol was willing to wait and postpone their dream for CBX’s blooming career. Minseok later found out from a very drunk Chanyeol, that he knew Baekhyun was going to be drowned in work and schedules - afterall, every single group his older brother launched were all very successful - but didn’t want to stop Baekhyun from doing what he loves. 

So Minseok and Jongdae, with all the effort and plan they could think of, pushed Baekhyun to get married. Chanyeol was opposed because of Baekhyun’s career, but he was more than happy to get down on one knee when the latter expressed his desire to be married to Chanyeol. 

After countless of rules, contracts, and getting the blessing of Leeteuk as the CEO of the company, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were finally allowed to tie the knot in secret - all thanks to the Parks’ father being the most powerful business mogul in South Korea, no one knew of their marriage. 

So they don’t mind working twice as hard if Baekhyun is happy. Besides, they’re pretty sure Baekhyun would do the same if it were to happen to any of them. 

||

Baekhyun couldn’t help but hum in joy when the taste of the kimbap filled his taste buds. He’s a bit sad that he’s not eating spicy stir fried pork but a small sacrifice for his little baby. 

“Stop making noises when you eat,” Minseok lightly scolds him, taking a bite of his own kimbap as well. 

“How are you? What did the doctor say about your baby?” Jongdae asked - the self-proclaimed ‘most excited’ uncle. 

“I’m eighteen weeks in. The doctor said I’m fine to work and record the album but Channie is super worried so he’s working on the songs and concepts that wouldn’t be too hard to record and shoot a music video with,” he takes another bite of his kimbap. 

“That won’t be a problem I suppose. Chanyeol is great with what he does; I honestly think it’s unfair how he and Leeteuk-ssi are so great in their craft like it’s almost effortless,” Minseok muses. It’s almost scary that every song Chanyeol wrote and produced became a big hit, and the same goes for Leeteuk with every group he’s formed. 

“Speaking of Chanyeol,” Jongdae wipes his hands before looking at Baekhyun teasingly, “how did Chanyeol propose to you? You never told us that and just announced that you guys were getting married! Before we could even ask, it’s been five years since you’ve gotten married, and here you are pregnant!”

Baekhyun thinks back on how his husband asked him the question. “Which proposal are you asking about, though?” 

Minseok looked at him with wide eyes and Jongdae stopped chewing, forming a food packet in his right cheek. Baekhyun shrugged, “why are you looking like I grew another head?”

“What do you mean ‘which proposal’? How many times did Chanyeol propose to you anyway?” Jongdae swallowed his food to ask. 

“About three times,” he replies as if there was nothing wrong with his answer. 

“How could you reject him the first two times? I thought you were madly in love with him?” Minseok’s eyes were even wider. 

“He first proposed when we were nineteen! Of course we didn’t get married then! Mama Park and Park Dad will faint; they wanted a child-in-law but from Leeteuk-hyung and not from the younger ones,” he chuckles as his members were absolutely right about him not having enough strength to reject Chanyeol in anything he wants. 

“What did you mean when you were nineteen?” Jongdae was intrigued, “tell me everything!”

Baekhyun takes one last bite of his kimbap before he fishes out his phone and taps the gallery in search of a video. It wasn’t a high-quality video but it was enough for him to record the moment the first proposal happened. 

Jongdae and Minseok watched silently and with full attention as Chanyeol first proposed to him with a toy ring. They both smile realizing that Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s love for each other when they were younger was as intense and deep as it is currently. 

When the video ends they both coo at how cute the couple was before. “It’s so nice to know that Chanyeol is as whipped as he was back then as he is now,” Baekhyun teasingly throws a crumpled tissue at Jongdae for his statement. “And, it’s good that Chanyeol was very nice and sweet ever since he was young despite dripping with gold.” 

||

**_VIDEO FILE DATED FEBRUARY 2011_ **

_ 00:00 - 00:03 _ The camera is shaky and is currently aimed at the floor but bustling of laughter and music can be heard. _

_ 00:04 - 00:07 _ The camera aim was rising and is now trying to focus on a laughing nineteen-year old Chanyeol, who was still in his uniform. _

_ 00:08 - 00:13 _ Chanyeol was laughing, aggressively bending over while clutching on something. Someone can be heard laughing from behind the camera too.  _

_ 00:014 - 00:019 _ Chanyeol calms down from his laughing fit and grabs someone’s hand from behind the camera. _

_ 00:20 - 00:45 _ Chanyeol speaks, “this all I have right now,” he shows the small toy ring with pumpkins decorating its band, “and I thank this wonderful stall for sponsoring this ring,” he looks to his right to look at the stall and the camera momentarily pans to the stall with the owner of the camera laughing as he returns his gaze to Chanyeol and his outstretched hand.  _

_ 00:46 - 01:00 _ Chanyeol speaks again; serious but with a smile still plastered on his face, “but I swear one day, I’ll give you a better ring my Baekhyunnie. One day, I’ll show the world how lucky Park Chanyeol is when we become husbands,” he pauses for a bit and smiles sheepishly. “So I love you my Baekhyunnie,” he barely whispers but the audio was caught by the camera’s microphone.  _

_ 01:01 - 01:06 _ Chanyeol takes the camera and the aim and focus of the shot is at the floor again before it steadies and shows a smiling nineteen-year old Baekhyun, who was also still in his uniform. _

_ 01:07 - 01:12 _ “Show them your ring my Baekhyunnie!” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun shows his hand and playfully wriggles his fingers.  _

_ 01:13 - 01:17 _ “I love you too my Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun smiles brighter as if it was even more possible to look happier. “I will always love you even if you almost failed your French class,” he mocks then laughs.  _

||

“So yes, I have a baby bump but it’s not big yet so it’s still for my Channie to see right now,” Baekhyun smiles at the camera. He was wearing an oversized black hoodie that obviously belonged to Chanyeol; he was sitting down and the camera only captured the table and the upper half of his torso.

He is currently doing a short Vlive to introduce his new album; they can’t do much promotions since he’s pregnant and requires a lot of bed rest. 

After more than a month of Chanyeol not sleeping enough to finish the songs, three music videos shootings, and countless wardrobe for various photo shoots, the album was done and was now open for pre-order. 

He reads and scrolls through his phone to look at the comments to answer. “Oh yes,” he exclaims then looks back at the camera, “There’s going to be three versions for this album unlike Delight which had,” he ponders for a while before he laughs, “I honestly don’t remember how many versions that album has. I was too overwhelmed by the support you guys were giving me that I lost track of it. Before I knew it, people were congratulating me.” 

He looks back at his phone to answer another question. “Yes, Chanyeol composed and produced all the music, and I helped with writing the lyrics but Channie did most of it; I just sang it.” He smiled smugly.

He puts his phone done, “Alright I think you all waited long enough, I’ll finally show you what my third album looks like!” He claps exaggeratingly. “Drum roll please!” 

Someone could be heard creating drum roll sound effects outside the camera view. Baekhyun laughs while he reaches out for something. “My sister-in-law is behind the camera. She’s babysitting me since Channie is out today for work so I’m currently filming this in my in-laws place,” he looks back at the camera, “Show them your hand at least, Taeyeon-noona.” 

He giggles when Taeyeon shows her hand up to her wrist, and waves at the camera. 

“Yes, you’re all right, she’s as pretty as Leeteuk-ssi and my husband,” he shakes his head in feign sadness, “it’s unfair actually, how all of them are good looking.”

Taeyeon laughs from somewhere. 

“So, does any of you have a guess what’s the name of my third album?” he smiles and scrolls through his phone again looking for good guesses. “Oh yeah, someone asked about the album concept,” He looks at someone over the camera and chuckles, “I was too busy conversing with everyone and it’s already been twenty minutes but I haven’t even said anything about the album!” his face was almost covered by his enormous smile with his eyes turning into half crescents. 

He looks back at the camera, “sorry guys. I forgot about the purpose of this Vlive for a moment,” he giggles. “But as most of you might have guessed based on the dozens of spoilers my husband and I have shown in our respective Instagram pages, this album was inspired by my pregnancy.”

He looks at his phone for a moment before looking back at the camera, “yes, you’re all right that my pregnancy has a huge part in this but the main inspiration for all of this was looking back at all the years Channie and I have been together before my pregnancy,” he smiles fondly before he breaks into a soft laugh. “Yes, I’m very cheesy, I’ve been reminded and told by my in-laws since the dawn of time, and Taeyeon-noona was rolling her eyes when I was explaining the concept,” he rolled his eyes imitating Taeyeon. 

Taeyeon laughs again behind the camera. 

“So any album title guesses?” He looks back at his phone and smiles. “Guys, why are all your titles related to baby things?” He fakes a pout and looks at Taeyeon beyond the camera, “is this going to be my life now? Instead of CBX’s Baekhyun, I’m going to be Papa Baekhyun or something?” 

He smiled with whatever Taeyeon told him. “No guys, my pregnancy is not the main focus of the album title,” he scrolls again and looks at the camera thinking, “yes, my marriage and married life are also inspirations of the title.” 

He puts his phone down and looks teasingly at the camera, “Are you guys out of guesses? Do you want me to reveal the album?” 

He looked at his phone and chuckled that all the comments were excited for him to show the album. “Ready?” He asks again with his right arm reaching out for something, “Drum roll again please!” 

Taeyeon immediately complies and Baekhyun smiles proudly at the camera, “Ladies and gentlemen,” Taeyeon continues her drum roll imitation, “Introducing, the ‘Moments’ Album!” He pulls out a warm yellow looking album and holds it before the camera. Taeyeon was currently imitating the opening title song for Twentieth Century Fox. 

Baekhyun laughs at Taeyeon and he puts the album on a display stand. The album title was written in capital letters in black font, and was placed on the center top of the album jacket; there was an illustration of a black tree in the same shade of the album title, with its leaves falling and bleeding through the title words. 

“I think it’s self-explanatory why my album is named ‘Moments’,” Baekhyun begins after placing the display stand on the center of the table, “the inspiration for this album was all the most striking moments I’ve had with the love my life,” he smiles and breaks into titters. “Taeyeon-noona just gagged behind the camera,” he explains. 

“So all the album versions are inspired by the three moments that I’m most fond of right now,” he looks at the yellow version then looks back at the camera, “So this yellow one,” he taps the album, “is called ‘yellow trees’ version. I’m not going to explain the moments that inspired the names since they’re very personal to me; my husband doesn’t know the reason behind some of the names so I hope you all don’t mind me not sharing these things with you,” he smiles apologetically. 

“I’ll talk about the inclusions and everything else when I’ve shown you all the two other versions, yeah?” He asks before pulling an orange version of the album. 

Taeyeon gasps from somewhere, “you didn’t add drum roll!” She jokes. 

Baekhyun laughs and places the album on another display stand, at the right side of the yellow one. 

The jacket was warm orange with the drawings of pumpkins filling every space of the album, up to the back. The album title was still placed in the center top in the same font, style, and color. 

“This one is the ‘pumpkin’ version!” He proudly announces. “So just to give an explanation, this album only has one title track but I’ve shot three music videos to fit each album theme that matches my idea of the moment I want to portray.” He looks at the pumpkin version, “so this version is the second most striking moment for me. Oh, they’re based on chronological moments, by the way.” He looks at the yellow trees version, “so the yellow trees version is inspired by the first moment in my life, and the pumpkin version was the second one.” 

“Alright Taeyeon-noona, ready for that drum roll?” he looks past the camera and laughs when Taeyeon begins to imitate the opening credit for Twentieth Century Fox again. 

He pulls out the white version of the album and places it on the display stand right next to the pumpkin version. “This is the ‘white confetti’ version!” He claps his hands. 

The album title was again in the center top with the same font, style, and color. Instead of a drawing, there was a photo of Baekhyun’s back with him wearing a party hat and holding out a party popper. 

“Oh it’s me!” he points at his photo, “damn, I don’t look preggy from the back!” He muses, “so this is the last version and inspired by the most recent - well, recent compared to the other two - moment.”

He claps and a cheering effect is played from somewhere. He laughs again before looking at Taeyeon beyond the screen, “I should do more lives with you! You’re good and useful at this!” He jokes.

“Shall we see what’s included in the album?” He looked at his phone again to check comments. 

Before he could show what the inclusions are, Chanyeol was pushed into frame by someone from Baekhyun’s right side. 

“Lovey!” Baekhyun stands up. He waddled towards his husband and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s torso.

Chanyeol’s hard expression broke into a fond smile. He returned the gesture as he wrapped his arms around his pregnant husband while Baekhyun rubs his face on Chanyeol’s well-defined chest.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your live, lovey,” Chanyeol brushes his hair, “ _ someone _ pushed me into the camera frame,” he shoots daggers to someone past the camera while Taeyeon can be heard chuckling. “I was just going to wave at you to let you know I’m back.” 

“No, it’s okay! Can you watch me while I continue?” He looks up pleadingly and cutely at his husband. 

Chanyeol knows that he’s blushing right now and the millions of people can see it, but how can he not when the love of his life was looking at him like that? 

“Actually hyung,” someone’s voice was speaking, “the comments are actually asking that you do the rest of the live with Chan-hyung!”

Chanyeol looked past the camera to warningly stare at the speaking voice but Baekhyun untangled himself from his husband to speedily walk back to his setup. 

“Really?” he asked in excitement when he came back to his setup, “Lovey it’s true!” He turns back to Chanyeol who was now looking at him fondly, “they want you to do the live with me!”

He pulled Chanyeol into the seat next to him and took his phone again to check comments. “Wow lovey, people are saying that we look good together!” he looks at the camera, “Channie’s been telling me that since we were seventeen,” he laughs and looks back down at his phone again before bursting into laughs, “someone said it looks funny how you’re so nice and cute with me but cold and intimidating with others.”

Chanyeol smiles not because the comment was true - well, it was but it wasn’t relevant since it wasn’t his fault that only Baekhyun can move his heart tremendously - he smiles because his husband looks happier beside him. 

He was watching the livestream all throughout the drive home while he kept pestering his younger brother Sehun to drive faster so he could see his Baekhyunnie faster. He kept complaining that it was Sehun’s fault for dragging him to the younger’s work, and now he was missing his Baekhyunnie. 

Sehun wanted to slam his head against the steering wheel throughout the drive.

“Well, a PSA to everyone, my husband is the sweetest and kindest man I’ve met,” he looks beyond the camera, “and yes, even kinder and sweeter and more handsome than you Hunnie,” he rolls his eyes before looking back at the camera, “my youngest brother-in-law,” he explains.

Chanyeol was sticking his tongue out at Sehun.  _ ‘Serves him right.’  _ he thought. 

“But he is very cold and holds no punches when it comes to work,” he shakes his head in remembrance, “he almost made CBX back away from debut because we were tired and scared from the producer who made our first title track.” Baekhyun remembers that time; Jongdae was on the verge of crying, Minseok was so ready to jump and strangle Chanyeol, while Baekhyun was so close to using the boyfriend card.

“Oh my manager-hyung just messaged me that I can’t show what all the inclusions look like since we’ll do those for a countdown live.” He chuckles as he read the message, “good thing he got to me first before I did that,” he laughed. 

“But basically, each album follows a theme according to the moments these references to and,” he looks at Chanyeol meaningfully, and smiles, “my husband makes a few cameos in some shots.” 

Chanyeol was rolling his eyes seconds later with Baekhyun grinning to the camera, “in-laws are puking at our cheesiness.” He explains. 

“So to explain the inclusions, each photo book is,” he looks at his phone to read the inclusions, “each photobook has eighty-two pages each; one of the three available photocards from each album version so meaning there’ll be nine photocards…” he was counting with his fingers then looked at the camera, “y’all don’t understand how difficult it was for me to take good selfies when I’m pregnant,” he shakes his head.

“You’re always pretty though,” Chanyeol mumbles looking at him lovingly before Baekhyun smiles and shakes his head in disbelief with his husband’s cheesiness. 

“One postcard out of the two versions per album version. Oh, the postcards are my original drawings or sketches,” he continues reading, “and the same set of stickers that I also designed myself for all the albums!” he giggles, “and the first press released albums come with one of the three posters that I’m grateful to the photographer and stylist for making me look pretty in them,” he sighs. 

Chanyeol’s phone vibrates, and catches his husband off guard. He pats the other’s hand in apology. “Sorry. I’ll get this. This is your CEO,” he chuckles at Baekhyun before kissing his husband’s cheek out of habit. 

Both of them realized a second later what they just did in front of a live internet broadcast. He groans internally just imagining how that scene would forever be part of the internet. Sehun squeals like a teenage girl from behind the camera from the PDA that his older brother did; he’s both touched that his brother has found the love of his life, and happy that he has footage to blackmail him with. 

Baekhyun was red but still managed to laugh, “sorry everyone, I hope you don’t mind my in-laws making sound effects and are actively engaging as an audience,” he looks through the livestream’s comments and laughs how all of them are gushing because of the sweet gesture. If they only knew how sweet Chanyeol really is. 

“So another thing that I need to tell you all is… cue the drum roll please!” he says and laughs as Sehun was drumming his hands on top of the coffee table while Taeyeon was doing her drum roll imitation. “The first music video for one of my album tracks will be released on August twenty-first, Friday, so that’s three days from now! The second one will be released on August twenty-seventh, Thursday, both at five o’clock pm KST; and finally, the music video for the title track will be released on the album release date, September fourth, five o’clock pm KST.”

He looks at his phone, “is there anything else I forgot?” he was scrolling through his reminders when Chanyeol sat back down beside him holding a package. “Channie! You’re back!” He smiles at his husband, “Everything alright?” 

Chanyeol smiles at him then looks at the camera, “I hate to break it to everyone, and as much as I want to end the live now because Baekhyunnie needs to rest,” he sighs and Baekhyun giggles by his husband addressing him so casually in front of millions of viewers. “I have another announcement to make on behalf of Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun looks at him with a confused look but Chanyeol smiles at him and cups his cheek in assurance that it’s nothing bad. He opens the package and pulls out something and Baekhyun gasps. 

Chanyeol holds it in front of the camera, “everyone, this is the fourth version of ‘Moments’ called ‘warm lights’. “ He looked at Baekhyun who was looking at him with all the questions and confusion. 

Taeyeon sneekly handed Chanyeol a display stand to put the album on, and he arranged the table so the fourth version was now beside the white confetti one. The fourth version was different compared to the solid colors of the other album jackets. Warm lights version’s jacket was a drawing of lighted tall buildings at night with the album title written on an electronic billboard displayed on the building in the middle. The album title was written in neon colors with confettis falling in its background. 

“Leeteuk-hyung called me about this,” he explained, still looking at Baekhyun, forgetting that their voices can still be picked up by their audio setup, “he said he had this version made without us knowing and had it shipped with the other ones but this one was addressed to me and not you.” 

Baekhyun looks at the album now on the display stand and scrunches his face in confusion, because he doesn’t remember any moment he has with Chanyeol that he associates with ‘warm lights’. 

“It’s a moment from my perspective and not yours,” Chanyeol answers, seemingly able to read Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun’s gapes at Chanyeol. His husband chuckles and looks at the camera. “This fourth version is done in my perspective, well, according to Leeteuk-ssi. The photos that are included here are taken are all from my perspective watching Baekhyun work on this album. It still has the same inclusions: one of the three photo cards with photos I took of Baekhyun,” he looks at Baekhyun who was going to whine at him, “all very pretty photos of  _ my husband  _ that I am not happy to share with the world, may I add.” 

Baekhyun’s expression soon shifts to joy with his husband’s clarification.

“Still one of the two postcards, both drawings I did of Baekhyun,” he frowns, obviously not happy that he's sharing so much to the world about his husband, “and a set of stickers different from the shared design of the three other versions,” he concludes. 

Baekhyun’s joy was so intense you could feel it right through the screen. How the livestream ended, Baekhyun doesn’t remember or much of it was irrelevant - he’s pretty sure he and his husband made everyone cringe with their affection, and his inability to hide his clinginess towards his husband. Because all he could remember and think about was talking with his husband all night long about their high school days, and how their relationship started with Baekhyun unconsciously voicing his thoughts of wanting to color the autumn leaves yellow. 

Chanyeol agreed with him, and kindly offered to buy him paint for his project. Baekhyun rejected, asking for a pair of goggles and protective suit instead. 

||

Chanyeol was now back in the studio, after days of working outside, dragging his laptop, a small keyboard and headphones wherever he went to accompany Baekhyun in his album preparations.

He was happy to be around Baekhyun but he was more than glad that he could finally do proper work. He has spent the entire day inside the small box room with Yixing, one of the producers Chanyeol acknowledges for his passion and skill for music, and not for greedy drive for fame; and Yixing was probably the only guy who was more than willing to work with Chanyeol.

They were currently working on the title tracks, and album songs for: Do Kyungsoo’s second mini album, a new girl group that Leeteuk was keen on debuting, and Shinee’s seventh studio album.

The label has been alive for nearly twelve years and they had more active groups than major label companies who had been in the field longer than PE&S. But Chanyeol was not complaining. He would rather drown working for his brother than any other company who does not respect his passion and talent for creating music and are only concerned if it fits the traditional ‘megahit’ formula to garner sales.

As much as his Leeteuk-hyung was constantly joking and fooling around in their home, he was very good at what he does for a living. So good, that their dad didn’t hesitate to invest so much money so Leetek could immediately debut a group he constantly saw dancing and singing by a small park near his older brother’s old high school.

Plus, Leeteuk didn’t question his craft; his brother of all people knows how talented Chanyeol is. His older brother accidentally discovered his talent while he was taking a break from studying for his Advanced Calculus class, and was working on a sample song to unwind, when his older brother accidentally listened to the sample composition. Leeteuk then spent days trying to persuade him to submit the composition to his older brother’s previous label when he was still an active idol. 

Before Chanyeol knew it, he was creating hits after hits, along with his brother’s great concepts and storytelling, and now they were both revered in the music industry.

“Chanyeol-ah, your phone’s been vibrating for the last ten minutes and it’s making me lose focus. Please answer it,” Yixing broke him out of his trance. 

“Sorry hyung,” he mutters before reaching for his phone. Upon unlocking his phone, he was greeted by countless texts from Baekhyun.

He was sure that all of these were sent out of his husband’s clinginess. Not that Chanyeol minds having his husband latch on him, but he was becoming more dependent and used to being with his husband almost all the time that he was also growing clingy. Contrary to what everyone thinks about him, he’s actually the more expressive one in their relationship; he and Baekhyun wouldn’t be married - let alone started to date - if it weren’t for his courage. If he could have it, he’d rather be home to spoil his pregnant husband be there with him as they watch baby videos. But one of them has to continue working. Besides, he doesn’t want to add more stress to all the shit Baekhyun was experiencing along with his pregnancy.

He sees one message that had his motivation boosted immediately. Exerting more focus and strength, he worked on whatever he was working on twice as fast as before.

Yixing was both terrified and in awe looking at an excellent music producer work vigorously when inspiration hit him.

_ ‘I should really pick up a thing or two from this guy,’  _ he thought before exerting the same amount of energy, and focus on his own work.

||

Later that day, Leeteuk was left speechless as he looked at the number of samples he was given, all produced by his brother and Yixing.

The best part was, all tracks were great; as expected of Chanyeol.

_ ‘I should think of a way to hire that Zhang kid.’ _ Leeteuk leisurely whistled as he drafted a contract for a new label based and exclusive producer.

||

Baekhyun sent his husband a message, telling him that he was going to wait for him by the cafe near the company building, staying behind after Jongdae and Minseok left because they have work to attend to. The two always hang out with their pregnant friend to alleviate his boredom despite their respective busy schedules. They spent so much time talking, and Baekhyun shared a lot about his friendship with actor Suho - who he casually refers to as Junmyeon - since high school, and eventually revealing to the two that all of the Park children were all adopted from all over Korea. 

Baekhyun was too caught up recalling the earlier conversation that he didn’t notice his husband walking towards him until he felt a warm chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Hi,” Chanyeol smiled when they broke apart, “sorry to make you wait so long.”

Baekhyun shook his head and smiled at his husband assuring him that wasn’t the case at all.

“It’s okay. I heard you and Zhang Yixing-ssi made many tracks today so I’m not mad since you’ve been so productive,” he pats his husband’s hand placed on his shoulder.

When they were finally in the car, driving on their way home when Chanyeol initiated conversation. “So,” he began, making Baekhyun turn a bit in his seat to meet his husband. “Would you like to hear my good news?” Chanyeol asked with his eyes still focused on the road. 

“I married you because I’m assuming you know my answer,” Baekhyun responds with his voice dripping with sarcasm and teasing. 

Chanyeol smiled entertaining his husband’s humour before he removed his phone from the car’s phone holder. He passed his phone to Baekhyun who looked confused. “Open it, and go to the gallery. You’ll find what I mean.”

Baekhyun did as he was told, and scrolled through the latest photos saved in his husband’s gallery - almost all were photos of Baekhyun sleeping soundly this morning, or the baby bump he showed off during their morning shower, or Baekhyun walking around their house with only wearing Chanyeol’s hoodie. However, two photos stand out in the sea of Baekhyun pictures. 

Baekhyun tapped the photos, and was taken aback by what he saw. He immediately turned to his husband who looked at him with anticipating eyes while they were momentarily stopped at a traffic light. 

“Park Chanyeol, is that what I think it is?” Baekhyun squealed as he couldn’t hide his excitement. He was grinning so happily - looking back and forth between the phone and his husband. 

“I hope I got the details right.” Chanyeol sheepishly smiled as he turned to look back at the road again to continue driving.

The picture was a rough rough sketch of the baby room that Baekhyun imagined. They’ve actually spent so much time looking for baby room photos that would fit the theme Baekhyun wants but nothing comes close. Each and every time their shopping for baby items turn futile because nothing comes close to what the pregnant man imagined, Baekhyun sulks throughout the night.

And each time the pregnant man’s spirit deflates, Chanyeol starts panicking like a chicken who lost his head as he tries to alleviate the mood. And so, he took it upon himself to just build the ideal room on his own to spare his pregnant spouse any more disappointment.

“Oh lovey, this is why I’m so in love with you!” Baekhyun exaggerates his swoon. “Thank you thank you thank you!” He takes one of his husband’s hands from the steering wheel to plant a very loud kiss.

Chanyeol gives his husband a small smile. He internally compliments himself for the job well done. Baekhyun returns his sight back to the phone screen. He zooms in every now and then to appreciate how his husband took his time to make sure that every meticulous detail was met. 

“I was actually thinking that we could spend the weekend finalizing the baby room? It’s also why I asked Yixing-hyung to help me write the tracks so I’d be done before the deadline and just spend time with you.” Chanyeol wasn’t able to hide the excitement in his voice. He spends everyday with his husband but his favorite moments were those they spent preparing to meet their little one. 

Baekhyun was stunned for a minute. He’s been with Chanyeol since they were in high school but he still feels like dreaming every time with his husband’s unfailing ways to express his love and affection. Baekhyun believes he must be a god in his past life to be given Chanyeol in this lifetime.

“The best choice I’ve ever made was to marry you,” he gives Chanyeol’s knuckles another kiss. 

“Well, marrying you is one of my greatest decisions too.” 

“One of?” The pregnant man scrunches his nose, with his voice challenging his husband.

“Yes.” Chanyeol calmly answers. “Because starting a family with you, becoming friends with you, following you in this life, loving you, and choosing you everyday are my best decisions and greatest privileges too.” He was smiling widely as he confidently gave his list of decisions that he thanked the heavens for giving him these moments to choose Baekhyun. Turning to his right, the pregnant man was so moved by his statement that he’s on the verge of crying. He chuckles with how cute the sight is that he gives the baby bump a loving rub.

“I married the right man. I love you lovey.” Baekhyun smiles at his husband. “You’d really sacrifice everything for me?” The pregnant man sweetly asks.

“Yes,” came the swift response.

“Even if I become ugly because I’m too bloated?” 

“Not going to happen but yes, I will sacrifice everything for you  _ even if  _ you think you’re doubting yourself.”

“So if I ask you to buy me cake now or learn engineering because I want you to, you’d do it today?” Baekhyun excitedly asks. 

“Lovey, if you want me to do all of that, I’ll even change my career to Baekhyun errand boy. But let me finish Shinee’s and the new girl group’s albums, yeah?” Chanyeol responds as he slowly drives in their neighborhood. 

The pregnant man laughed. “A new girl group?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at his husband after he calmed from his laugh. “I thought Leeteuk-hyung didn’t want to debut another girl group after Girls’ Generation because the world was too harsh on their standards in women?”

They were now entering their driveway, and Chanyeol was busy backing the car to their parking space. “I thought so too, but maybe these girls are as tough as their sunbaes. Besides, I’m very certain that they’ll be okay if all their sunbaes - including CBX - are going to tear apart everyone who gives them shit for insignificant issues.” 

“Why does it sound like you’re talking about all the online ‘fight’ I’ve been involved in?” Baekhyun scrunched his face in annoyance. Just remembering those pricks criticizing artists for unnecessary stuff was very infuriating. If Leeteuk didn’t step in, someone might have lost their career or heads right there and then.

They were now parked inside their parking space. Chanyeol moves closer to him, helping him unbuckle his seatbelt. “I’m stating that as an example of your loyalty to your fellow artists, your bravery for standing firm in your beliefs, and for unapologetically protecting the people you love, and care about.” His tall husband has unbuckled him from his seat, but has moved closer to stare at him. 

“Should I go on?” Chanyeol was fondly looking at him.

Why was Chanyeol extra sweet with his words today? Baekhyun felt his breath hitch because of the sweet words that he has received. He was very much aware how close his husband’s face is to his. 

It’s funny how they were both laughing seconds ago, but now the air was heavy with sexual tension. Must be the pregnancy hormones spiking his emotions to extremes.

Every fiber of Baekhyun’s being was screaming different things at once. Some were telling him to pull his husband closer so he could kiss him, others were saying that he should admire his husband, the other part was telling him to voice out all of the love and appreciation he has for Chanyeol. 

So he decided to do all of the things he wanted to do. He brings his left hand to caress his husband’s right cheek. Chanyeol wasn’t fazed, instead he leaned into his husband’s warmth without breaking eye contact. Baekhyun’s other hand was softly tracing his husband’s eyebrows, the arch of his nose, his cupid’s bow, his jaw, and every other part of his husband’s face that he hasn’t showered with much love like everything else.

“Have I ever told you that I love it when you smile with your teeth showing?” He asked softly, whispering as if this was a secret between them husbands. 

“Have I ever told you that the mole above your lips that you always hide with foundation, is one of the best things I love about you?” Chanyeol whispered back. 

“Have I ever told you that I’m always in conflict with myself when I can't decide whether I like you with your hair down or pushed up?” Baekhyun replies, gently pushing his husband’s fringes away from his face. 

“Have I told you how I slowly turn mad in the head when I feel the tip of your fingers over my lips?” Chanyeol breathes back, moving a bit closer to Baekhyun. 

“Have I ever told you how happy I am to be your husband?” Chanyeol asks again, lips now brushing against each other. “Have I ever told you that I’ve loved you since that April seventh morning when we were sixteen?”

Baekhyun nodded in response to his husband’s last two questions. Chanyeol smiles, “then do you know how I’ve always wanted to have your lips attached to mine?”

“Probably not as in depth as you feel, but I do,” Baekhyun answers, brushing half of his lips over Chanyeol’s slowly moving one. 

“Good answer,” Chanyeol hooks two fingers under his small husband’s chin, and lifts it to meet his hungry lips. 

If you asked their seventeen-year-old selves if they think they’d always remember the feeling they’ve felt when they first kissed, they would certainly answer with every confidence in their body that they would always remember.

They were never wrong about it; because here they both are, eleven years later, married, expecting their first born, but their kisses still burning with the same passion and feelings they had when they shared their first kiss behind the school’s piano.

Baekhyun pulled away for a moment, “I love you, my Chanyeollie,” he whispered.

Chanyeol smiled, “I love you too, my lovey Baekhyunnie.” 

Their lips met again.

Half an hour later, the car engine finally turned off; the husbands alighted their vehicle, both with swollen lips, and Baekhyun with a blooming blue on his neck. 

|| 

“Chanyeol, is he okay?” Junmyeon whispered to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol was currently kneeling down on one knee in one of KBS’ waiting rooms. Lying down on the couch in front of him is his husband who was experiencing the most excruciating headache yet. 

“I’m not sure, but the doctor said the cold compress should help.” Chanyeol responds while pressing a new batch of ice wrapped in cloth over the base of Baekhyun’s neck. “But just in case, can you tell the PD to be ready with a plan B in case Baekhyun’s headache grows worse.” 

“His manager already got the production crew informed of his situation.” Junmyeon responds while crouching down to examine his pregnant friend’s condition. 

“No, I’m doing it. It’s getting better now,” Baekhyun responds, with his eyes still closed. 

Junmyeon scowled, “Baek, you’re sick right now. Why do you insist on working?” 

Before his friend could lash out at his husband, Chanyeol reassures Baekhyun, “It’s okay lovey. You can go and do the talk show if you feel better, but you have to walk out of the set as soon as something doesn’t feel right, okay?” Chanyeol ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s already styled hair to give an ounce of comfort. 

Baekhyun carefully opened his eyes to look at his husband. He knows that Chanyeol was trying to lace his voice with calmness but perfectly knows that this was his husband’s attempt to give him comfort as well; he’s sure that Chanyeol was probably trembling in worry. He holds the taller’s hand that was holding the iced cloth against his neck to reassure him as well, “I promise. I’ll come running back to you when something doesn’t feel right.” 

Chanyeol rewards him with a smile, and kisses his forehead. Junmyeon wanted to oppose but he knew that Chanyeol was well aware of what he was doing. At least he was going to be with Baekhyun on set so he can keep an eye on him there.

When it was time for them to start shooting, Chanyeol walked with Baekhyun to the set, with one hand placed on his husband’s lower back. He helped his pregnant husband waddle his way towards the recording scene.

Chanyeol lent his yellow hoodie to Baekhyun as his husband was insistent that he wanted to be comfortable at the very least. So despite over running the hard work Baakhyun’s stylist did, he immediately gave up his hoodie. 

“Suho-ssi, standby, we’re rolling in thirty seconds.” A producer told Junmyeon who was still standing next to Chanyeol.

“Hyung, please watch over him for me,” Chanyeol whispered almost pleadingly at Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon looks at his tall younger friend whose eyes were worriedly following his small husband talk with the other guests. The only moments Junmyeon saw Chanyeol display vulnerable emotions were when it always concerned Baekhyun’s well-being. 

It’s not like he has much choice. Junmyeon sighed, and patted Chanyeol by the back, “I will. Relax a bit while you wait here.”

Chanyeol was dropping off his husband for his schedule today when Baekhyun pulled the ‘I can bring Chanyeol with me’ card, and called Leeteuk to tell him of his husband’s absence from work today. When his older brother obliged, Chanyeol had no choice but to phone Yixing that he had to do work alone today. However, he was now glad that he was forced to come with Baekhyun today, especially when his pregnant husband started complaining about a terrible headache. 

He doesn’t know what he will do if he learns of this while he was at work. His heart stops just by thinking of that possibility. 

Chanyeol agrees with Junmyeon with every logical cell beating inside his body that Baekhyun shouldn’t continue with work; but he knows his husband was stubborn about many things. Leaving work behind without prior notice was one of them. Unfortunately, being in the entertainment industry was so demanding that missing one schedule was going to affect not only his image, but the dozens of audience who spent time and money to see him, the production crew whose lives and paychecks depended on recording him to produce content, and the broadcasting company who went through so much effort to have them on their network. 

So Chanyeol understands why Baekhyun doesn’t want to leave work. So he prays that Baekhyun understood him when he said that his husband should walk out of the set and back to him when he starts to feel pain. 

He would rather have anything happen to him, but  _ please god _ , spare his child and Baekhyun from any pain. 

At least his heart could rest a bit knowing Junmyeon was out there with his husband. Junmyeon, who cared for the two of them since he met them in high school and did all that he could to stay in touch with the two of them.

They were sixteen when Chanyeol and Baekhyun became friends. They were both appointed class representatives of their respective classes; Baekhyun was appointed because the boys of his class found him funny while the girls were smitten by his looks. Chanyeol on the other hand, was appointed because he looked smart and responsible - which he is. 

It was during the beginning of autumn when Baekhyun struck up a conversation with Chanyeol. It wasn’t long before the constantly laughing duo warmed up to Junmyeon.

While the school was cowering with Chanyeol’s disapproving scowls and cold expressions, Junmyeon and Baekhyun were always rewarded with smiles, and adorable pouts.

It was safe to say Junmyeon was their first supporter, and shipper. It was Junmyeon who bought five boxes of pizza, two buckets of chicken, and tons of cans of soda as a celebration of Junmyeon knowing that they kissed behind the school’s grand piano when they were seventeen while Junmyeon was eighteen.

“About fucking time that you guys made out. I’m tired of just puppy eyes. How am I supposed to write fanfiction when all you did was staring lovingly at each other and not doing anything else? As if I’m going to write fanfic for ten-year olds,” Junmyeon snorts while opening boxes of pizza and buckets of chicken.

They both blushed red, regretting that they weren’t old enough yet to drown Junmyeon’s teasings with alcohol.

||

“Chanyeol-ssi, would like me to get you anything?” Baekhyun’s manager interrupted his thoughts. “I’m planning on going out for a bit to get a few things Chen and Xiumin would need for the coming days. There are a few restaurants nearby, I could get a few things for you if you need anything.” The manager kindly offered. 

He thought about it for a moment before asking the manager to buy him a few food from different places. 

The shoot ended with Baekhyun not feeling any pain. They would take breaks in between, and his husband would run to his side asking him if he was feeling any pain. Chanyeol would feed him snacks, and make him drink water during the breaks, earning them coos from the production staff.

Finally, the shoot was over, and he can now return to his uneasy husband. He felt bad for making his tall husband worry about him, but Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to bear people calling his in-laws unfair, and wrongfully assuming that they were abusing their wealth and power for him. 

Junmyeon assisted him off the platform stage of the set. He waved and smiled a bit to fans calling his name when he noticed his husband already standing near the foot of the stage waiting for him, with his hands holding a paper bag with the brand of the ahjumma’s noodle place from high school, and another hand holding a transparent box revealing a small pumpkin which Baekhyun guessed was his favorite chocolate cake. 

He squealed in happiness seeing the food his husband was holding. 

“Lovey!” he almost jumped when he was near his husband’s embrace. 

Chanyeol smiled and cooed when Baekhyun pressed himself onto his chest. He was happy that his husband was feeling better than when the shoot started. He could feel his muscles relaxing knowing his pregnant husband was safe. 

Junmyeon silently took all the food Chanyeol was holding so he could properly hug his small husband back. Chanyeol wrapped one arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder while the other hand was rubbing the side of his belly. Baekhyun responded by humming, enjoying the comfort, and warmth his tall husband’s hands are giving him. 

“You did well, my love,” Chanyeol plants a kiss on the crown of Baekhyun’s head, not minding the camera flashes, and phones aimed their way.

“Really?” Baekhyun pushed himself away from Chanyeol’s hug to look at his husband with round expectant eyes. 

Chanyeol chuckles, and cups his left cheek while he rubs his thumb over his husband’s soft skin. “Yes, my love. You were very entertaining and very pretty, if I may add.”

Baekhyun giggles. It doesn’t matter how long he’s been doing shows, he will always ask Chanyeol on how he did, always asking for assurance and constructive criticism - and his husband was very much willing to give both. 

“What about me?” Junmyeon breaks their bubble, “Did I do good too?” He faked pouting, trying to act cute like Baekhyun.

“Oh hey, Jun-hyung. You’re still not funny, but you’re okay,” Chanyeol nonchalantly says but his eyes were teasing. 

Baekhyun laughed into his husband’s well-built chest. 

“You brat.” Junmyeon smacks his shoulder lightly as he chuckles. It has always been the two’s joy to tease him. He wouldn’t mind being the target of all jokes, so long as his two precious friends were happy.

||

Baekhyun was currently inside Chanyeol’s childhood bedroom. He was looking through the countless books while waiting for Sehun to come home; and so, to ease boredom, he was looking for something interesting that does not involve mathematics, physics, economics, or business - so far, Baekhyun was failing as almost every book shared the same theme. 

He groaned in frustration.  _ ‘Fuck Chanyeol and his very smart brain for understanding all of these.’  _

Baekhyun took a step back from the shelves staring daggers into all of the books it holds. Aside from they were too much to be understood by his simple brain, they were also a painful reminder that Chanyeol gave up all of the things he learned since he could read to pursue a career close to Baekhyun. 

It was a reminder how their high school teachers had looked incredulously at Chanyeol when he informed them of his decision to reject the enrollment offer from Seoul National University’s Department of Statistics. They were in even more disbelief with his decision to try applying for the music production program of Korea National University of Arts. 

Chanyeol, the top student of their batch, who spent his entire high school in the hard sciences track and greatly excelled in mathematics, statistics, and physics, was trying out for music production. 

That was the most absurd information the school has ever heard. It wasn’t long before people speculated that the decision was influenced by Baekhyun who was musically gifted. 

And Baekhyun felt bad that Chanyeol was abandoning everything he loved and built just for him. No matter how Chanyeol assured him that it was a choice he gladly made without Baekhyun’s pressure, he still didn’t understand. How could his beloved boyfriend throw away his promising bright future of being an actuarial analyst? Chanyeol dreamed of leading the finance sector; how was he going to do so if he was throwing away the promising offer of a prestigious university?

Baekhyun avoided Chanyeol for a week - spending his time cooped in the small room the child protection program has kindly allowed him to keep and live in despite being past the age of eighteen. When Chanyeol knocked on his door one afternoon of wallowing himself in his thoughts, he finally realized that Chanyeol now has a new dream he wished to live in.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but cry when Chanyeol told him all of his plans and dreams to watch Baekhyun closely until they’re both ready to have a family of their own. He assured Baekhyun that a career as an actuarial scientist was irrelevant if he can’t be with Baekhyun. 

So with a guilty but happy heart, Baekhyun supported Chanyeol developing his natural talent for music production. His husband didn’t look back when he left all these books and walked out with only a keyboard, a small music pad he got from Leeteuk, and dozens of music sheets. 

He knows his husband still keeps up with the world of numbers and mathematics but he knows his husband does it out of interest. Chanyeol has not looked back at the career he almost had since the day he decided to dedicate his life to creating music. 

Baekhyun thanked the heavens when Chanyeol immediately excelled in the new career he chose. He was very certain that he wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt if Chanyeol struggled with his new shift in career interest. It was relieving to know that his lovey had a naturally excellent talent in his craft. 

||

Chanyeol came home to the Park Estate when his husband informed him that he’ll be spending time with Sehun, and his older sister Joohyun, who just recently returned from France. It’s not that he doesn’t want Baekhyun spending time with his siblings, but he was worried that his husband would insist on going home alone. His pregnant husband was nearly twenty-nine weeks pregnant, and he could not afford anything to happen to his husband and his unborn child. 

Chanyeol was planning on just hiding in the kitchen until Baekhyun decided to go home, but he met one of the cleaning staff stuffing a small thermal bag with two warm compress packs. 

“What’s that for?” He asked.

“Hello sir, welcome home. It’s for your husband, sir Baekhyun. He’s asking for it for his sore legs.” The woman responded.

“Hand that over to me please. It’s almost the end of your shift, so please get ready to return home to your family,” Chanyeol took the bag and walked towards his old childhood bedroom. 

If he could have his way, he wouldn’t want Baekhyun spending time in his old room. He knows his husband often looks at all of the books he has on his shelves, trying to reason with himself that Chayeol was happy choosing him over his interest with numbers. Chanyeol has been asking his parents to donate or throw out all of the books and clear his old study desk. But his mom had kindly declined saying she wants to keep the room the same, like all of his other siblings’ bedrooms as keepsakes for herself. 

He knows his beloved husband beats himself up for allowing Chanyeol to ‘give up’ his career choice of pursuing actuarial science. But Chanyeol knew himself better than anyone of course, so he knew there was no need for Baekhyun to feel guilty about it. He actually thought about it long and hard, and the only conclusion he could come up with was that he has to be with Baekhyun to support him in his dream or he stops their relationship. 

Chanyeol knew that if he were to continue pursuing a career different from Baekhyun’s - a career as equally as demanding and time consuming as what his lover wants - Baekhyun would slowly slip away from him because of his own neglect and insensitive treatment when they’ll both be packed with so much work. He was constantly advised by his family that he can just improve on his short-comings since he was well aware of them. But Chanyeol was still terrified of losing Baekhyun while he pursued a career he was not as invested as before. 

When Baekhyun avoided him for a week, Chanyeol was turning mad from the lack of Baekhyun in his life that he decided to accept Seoul National University’s offer to appease Baekhyun’s worries. But he couldn’t; he wasn’t physically and emotionally capable of doing it. The thought of just theoretically losing the only person he loves the most was a horrifying feeling he ever felt. He knew it was absurd to love someone so intensely when he was only nineteen years old, but regardless of how logic worked, he was very certain that he loved the bubbly boy who had the most ridiculous ideas of painting almost everything yellow or orange. 

Caught up in his own fears, his mother had found him crying, hunched over his study desk with the acceptance form clutched in his hands. 

Chanyeol was a half-dead mad man for the entire week, and no annoying gestures from his brothers were enough to snap him out of the battle his heart and mind were engaging in. Eventually, their father stepped in - even though he was in Taipei for business - and sent Chanyeol a hand-written letter mailed to him one afternoon. He was shocked by the gesture - it could’ve been done over email, anyway - but it snapped him out of his trance, and he sprinted to Baekhyun’s immediately. 

Despite being together for eleven years, and married for five years, Chanyeol was still trying his best to put his husband's insecurities to rest. He would do it until Baekhyun was no longer capable of remembering Chanyeol’s talent with numbers. 

||

Chanyeol found Baekhyun sitting on his bed, trying to massage his calves that he can barely reach. 

“Ow, baby please don’t kick right now. Papa’s legs are sore and aching, and your daddy is not here to help me so please cooperate?” Baekhyun pouts as he pleads with their child.

Chanyeol knocked on the door so as to not startle his husband. “Hi, I have warm packs, and I could massage your legs, if you want.” He offered. 

Baekhyun still looks startled to see him. “Lovey?” He called his tall husband softly, afraid that his ‘cravings’ and clinginess to Chanyeol was now making him hallucinate. His pregnancy was okay and going smoothly; aside from the morning sickness and occasional mood swings during his first trimester, he was doing okay now. He wasn’t as moody as before, he didn’t have any weird cravings or cravings at all, but he was extremely attached to Chanyeol. It was so bad that while he was shooting his music videos, he felt very sick every time he wasn’t wrapped in his husband’s arms. The director had no choice but to ask the music producer to star in the music video as well to assure Baekhyun of his worries - it worked for two hours before the pregnant man started demanding to be carried by his tall, and well-built husband everywhere he was supposed to go, refusing to touch the ground and walk. The production staff had given Chanyeol their utmost respect after he willingly, and lovingly complied with all of Baekhyun's demands and requests. 

“I’m not a ghost, lovey,” Chanyeol walked to where he was. He sat down cross legged on the floor and placed the thermal bag beside him. “I’ll just soothe your pain, and I’m out of here. I’m just here to wait for you to finish your date with my siblings, and bring you home.” 

“How long have you been standing by the door?” Baekhyun asks as Chanyeol gently takes his left leg, and places it on top of his thighs. 

Chanyeol pushed the fabric upwards before he began massaging his small husband’s sore leg. “Long enough for me to admire my ethereal husband.” 

Baekhyun laughs, and Chanyeol swore not even heaven's trumpets and angels would trump the holy sounds that Baekhyun made. 

“I’m pregnant, my love, what’s so ethereal about that?” His small husband challenges. 

“Do not challenge me Park Baekhyun for you do not see what I see,” Chanyeol gently rubs and presses small pressures on his husband’s leg. 

“If I was ethereal, you wouldn’t be sitting down on the floor massaging my hideous, and sore leg,” Baekhyun counters but moans when Chanyeol massages a sore patch by his ankle. 

“I would show you how you look in my eyes,” Chanyeol continues massaging Baekhyun’s leg but lifts his gaze to meet Baekhyun’s, “but you would end up naked and spread on my childhood bed.” Chanyeol smirked evilly and winked at Baekhyun before focusing on his husband’s leg again. 

Baekhyun flushed red. He was doing his best not to think of anything lewd, and spread his legs while Chanyeol was in front of him. But now all efforts were futile as his eyes wander, and admire his husband’s features: tall, and well built frame, with his long limbs and bulging muscles barely hidden underneath the shirts he wears when he’s home, bright doe eyes that are both cold and adorable, defined nose bridge, and an adorable dimple that goes well with his toothy smile - his husband was to die for just based on his looks. 

Chanyeol was even more alluring once you get to know the man; talented in many sports, plays multiple instruments, speaks Korean, Japanese, English, and conversational French, graduated on top of his year-level in high school with exceptionally soaring grades in mathematics, with a degree in music production from Korea National University of Arts, an online degree in business & economics from Columbia Online University, and best of all, Chanyeol was the perfect husband - he cleans the house, does almost every repair that needs to be done, cooks amazing dishes, and will probably build a house from scratch if you asked him to. 

“Lovey, you’re blushing,” Chanyeol comments as he places down Baekhyun’s left leg and lifts the other one. “Think of me naked when we’re in a better position for jumping at each other, yeah?” Chanyeol said so nonchalantly as he lifted the fabric off Baekhyun’s leg and began massaging. 

Baekhyun flushed deeper red - if that was still possible. He started fidgeting with the hem of the blue striped dress shirt he was wearing to distract himself from imagining his husband’s dick. A task quite difficult, if he may say so himself when he and his husband fucked like rabbits when their day-offs matched. 

“Lovey,” Chanyeol stopped massaging Baekhyun’s leg and looked at him, “do you want me to still apply warm compress?” 

Baekhyun couldn’t register the words Chanyeol was speaking, not when he’s so deep into remembering his husband’s face filled with pleasure. 

Chanyeol broke into titters and Baekhyun’s imagination was put to halt. He leaned back while laughing and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile even if he didn't understand why his husband was laughing. Pride swells inside the pregnant man knowing he’s the only one who’s able to make Chanyeol laugh like this. All the fears and insecurities are immediately killed every time he sees Chanyeol like this.

His husband soon calmed down from laughing, and lifted Baekhyun’s left leg on his lap so both of his legs were placed on Chanyeol’s thighs. “My love,” he smiles as he gently rubbed Baekhyun’s legs with both hands, and smiled warmly at Baekhyun. “My dear Baekhyunnie, how am I supposed to hold myself back, when your thoughts are bare on your face?” 

“Then don’t hold back,” Baekhyun offers immediately. 

Chanyeol smiles and fondly shakes his head, “I don’t think it’s wise to not hold myself back when it was clearly my desires that got you pregnant.” He opened the small thermal bag he brought with him that contained the warm compress packs. 

Baekhyun snorts, “Excuse me, but it was a team effort, if I may correct,” he pouts at his husband. Pouts like a goddamn three-year-old and not a pregnant twenty-eight-year old man. 

Chanyeol’s heart was in danger. “Let me correct,” he fishes out the two compress packs, and places it over both of Baekhyun’s ankles. 

Baekhyun hummed in delight when the warm heat touched his skin. 

“You’re heavy with our child, because of our team effort in the bedroom that I initiated,” Chanyeol corrects. 

Baekhyun squints at his husband. Honestly, there was no point debating about sex when they both admit that they can’t keep their hands to themselves. They were both being ridiculous - and Baekhyun loves every bit of it. 

“Surely you remember that I initiated it when I pinned you against the bedroom door,” Chanyeol smiled mischievously, challenging his husband to come up with a good response. 

“But I brought our lips together!”

Chanyeol shakes his head and clicks his tongue, “not a good counter, my love.”

Baekhyun groans and rolls his eyes, “Fine,” he huffs. “You win. Hundred points to the tall husband team.” He sticks his tongue out in feign annoyance.

Chanyeol laughs while gently setting Baekhyun’s leg down on the carpeted floor. He stood up and leaned down to capture Baekhyunn’s lips in a soft, chaste kiss. 

Baekhyun smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. He liked moments like this a lot; like they weren’t just bantering at each other about sex when they kiss each other chastely. He wasn’t going to admit it to anyone, but he still feels like he was seventeen every time they kiss. It’s hard not to melt into Chanyeol’s arms when the man was Baekhyun’s saving grace - that, and he is an extremely good kisser, making it almost impossible not to moan needily for the tall man.

His husband breaks the kiss first, and Baekhyun whines, not wanting to part yet because he still hasn’t felt Chanyeol’s tongue inside his mouth. 

Chanyeol chuckles before pecking his husband’s lips, “Let’s do this when we’re back in our own home. I’m afraid both of us will end with a sour mood if we’re interrupted.” 

Baekhyun laughs and lets his husband go. Chanyeol was on his way towards the door when it flew open. 

“Baek-hyung, what do you think Chan-hyung would want? Cheesecake, lemon meringue pie, or red bean  chapssaltteok? I think cheesecake is more of a birthday fit than chapssaltteok but Joohyunnie-noona said it’s better but I -” Sehun entered the room without looking at where he was going, while looking through a soft-bound booklet filled with desserts. 

Sehun looked up from looking through the desserts to ask Baekhyun about his opinion, not expecting Chanyeol to be standing in front of him. He panicked, before quickly hiding the folder behind him, “Chan-hyung! What are you doing here?” He was beyond surprised, and internally cursed himself for not looking at where he was going. 

“Sehunnie, wait! Jang Mi-ssi said Channie is here so be careful otherwise -” Joohyun was running to the door, but stopped, and abruptly turned around to walk away when she saw Chanyeol. 

“Come back noona, I already got the gist of it.” Chanyeol calls Joohyun to return. 

She returns back slowly, and stands beside Sehun. They look at Baekhyun apologetically. Chanyeol turns around to face his husband who was now rubbing his temples seemingly frustrated.

“The answer to your question by the way is, I prefer lemon meringue pie over those other desserts,” he looks back at Sehun to answer his question. “Now will anyone be willing to answer my question?”

He scans the three of them, and his eyes land on Sehun. The younger one started fidgeting. 

Sehun looks at the ground and starts stuttering, “I’m not supposed to tell you Chan-hyung…” Chanyeol stares him down. “Baek-hyung… help…”

Baekhyun sighed. “Lovey, stop intimidating them. They’re not up to do some prank.” Chanyeol turned around to face his husband. 

“What does my preference for desserts have anything to do with a birthday event?” He raised an eyebrow at his husband trying to understand.

Joohyun gasps, and he turns around to look at his older sister who was looking at him flabbergasted, while Sehun was scrutinizing his older brother from head to toe. 

“What?” He looks around at the room to see his husband gaping at him. “Did I do something unbelievable?” 

“Hyung…” Sehun called his attention, and he turned to look at the younger who was still flabbergasted. “Do you really not know what’s the correlation?”

Joohyun sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Then tell me Channie, what’s the date today?” 

He looked skeptical, “November twenty-sixth.”

“Good,” Joohyun nodded in agreement, “then can you tell me what’s the date tomorrow?”

Chanyeol sighed in annoyance, “I don’t know why you’re all treating me like an idiot. I’m not thick in the head, just so you know. Tomorrow’s the twenty-seventh of November what about -” he stops in realization.

Sehun throws his hands in the air, “finally! And he says he’s not thick in the head,” he groans. 

“Oh,” was all Chanyeol managed to say. 

“I was planning on making you a cake today to surprise you tomorrow morning, but I’m not sure if I’m capable of making it without burning our house down, so I came here to ask for Joohyun-noona’s help.” Baekhyun sighed and explained. 

“I’m…” Chanyeol was looking at Baekhyun apologetically, “I’m thick in the head.” 

Baekhyun laughed, and gestured for Chanyeol to help him stand up. “It’s not a problem. I knew you were busy but please be mindful of yourself too.”

Chanyeol placed a hand on Baekhyun's back, and another one on his belly that Baekhyun took hold of. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even realize that my birthday’s tomorrow. I was so occupied with our baby and your pregnancy that nothing else seemed to matter to me.” He shakes his head in disappointment with himself. 

Baekhyun was now standing and gestured for Sehun to hand him the desserts folder. “So, lemon meringue pie, yeah? Now that you know about our surprise, make yourself useful and help us.”

“Actually,” Sehun interrupted before Chanyeol could answer, “if hyung is actually sorry, why don’t you take a week off and spend time with Baek-hyung. Anyway, you only spend three days a week in the studio, and not to mention they’re all half-day shifts.” 

Sehun was actually joking but he didn’t expect that Chanyeol agreed. 

“Sure, I’ll call Leeteuk-hyung or Heechul-hyung to tell them that I’ll take a leave starting tomorrow,” he nodded solemnly with one hand still placed on his husband’s back. 

“Alright!” Joohyun clapped her hands, “Why don’t you two go home?” She gestured at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

“But noona, I came here to help you, and you’re making me leave?” Baekhyun protests. The cake is his surprise so he’s still making it even if Chanyeol already knows about it.

“Sehunnie and I will make the lemon pie. I doubt you can work in the kitchen if Channie’s going to be an overprotective husband. Besides, Donghae-oppa will flip if he sees the three of us bickering over flour.” Joohyun shrugs.

Baekhyun wanted to protest but Joohyun was more than right. Besides, Donghae, one of his older brother-in-law, just came back from Ottawa, and his jet lag was terrible. As much as Donghae was the kindest among the siblings, he had a terrible temper if the place was too noisy when he just woke up. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had no choice but to leave the estate with Sehun nagging Chanyeol about not touching work during the one week off. 

||

“Happy birthday,” Baekhyun kissed his half-awake husband. Chanyeol smiled when Baekhyun kissed him but was still too sleepy to form coherent words.

Chanyeol stayed up later than usual last night because his siblings visited them last night - all five of his siblings did their best to annoy the birthday celebrant. They insisted on staying late so they could celebrate with Chanyeol at the very least. 

So aside from Joohyun, who was the designated driver for the day, everyone got trashed drunk; and Chanyeol was left to clean everything. 

Baekhyun shaked his head in pity for his husband who was constantly at the receiving end of everyone’s teasing because he was the tallest, ‘the most built’ - according to Taeyeon, and the smartest - according to Donghae. 

The pregnant man tried his best to stand up from the bed without fully waking up his husband. But it was a struggle with his big belly, and the baby moving. 

_ ‘How are you awake when you just fell asleep thirty minutes ago?’  _ Baekhyun groaned in frustration. He needed to pee but couldn’t even stand. 

“Lovey?” Chanyeol called, voice thick with sleep. 

Great. He eventually woke up his husband. 

“Are you going to pee?” Chanyeol sat up from lying down to help Baekhyun sit up. 

“Sorry, I wanted you to sleep a bit more,” Baekhyun mumbled as he sat up. 

“It’s not a problem, lovey,” Chanyeol kissed the crown of his head as they walked to the washroom. 

Baekhyun couldn’t thank the deities of the world for blessing him with a husband as loving as Chnayeol. 

Chanyeol sat on the bathroom floor, leaning on the wall while Baekhyun peed. Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh when Chanyeol was sound asleep on the floor, with his head dipped inside the bathtub. 

||

It was more like Baekhyun’s birthday and not Chanyeol’s. Instead of doing what Chanyeol wants to do, they often end up doing what Baekhyun prefers doing. 

He confronted Chanyeol about it, but his tall husband reasoned that getting to spend the day with Baekhyun, and care for his pregnant husband was enough to make him feel happy for the day. 

It’s not like Baekhyun can do much either. He’s now in his third trimester, the swelling, and muscle pains were becoming frequent. So if he can avoid it, Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to stand too long. The pregnant man was lying down often with his feet raised a bit to prevent swelling much to his annoyance, but Chanyeol was happy to see him like this.

||

They were having dinner by the couch, watching a recording of Baekhyun’s favorite Kdramas, and English movies - Chanyeol has probably watched  _ ‘Another Miss Oh _ ’, and  _ ‘Crazy Rich Asians _ ’ enough to last him a lifetime without forgetting the details of the drama series, and movie. 

They were eating the roast pumpkin and chilli cornbread that Chanyeol made for them. Chanyeol did all the cooking today, asking Baekhyun to let him spoil him; and Baekhyun couldn’t say no when his husband looked at him with puppy eyes. 

Baekhyun questions how a six-feet tall man, who looked cold and collected could do puppy eyes like he didn’t make people around him cower. 

“I swear, if I didn’t make that mistake of watching  _ Grey’s Anatomy _ or any medical drama like  _ Blood _ with Donghae-hyung, then I would still enjoy all the unnecessary drama plots that these hospitals have! Now I can only hear Donghae-hyung’s fuming complaints about the improper representation of medical professions.” Baekhyun whined, stomping his feet on the couch. 

Chanyeol simply chuckled while massaging Baekhyun’s legs. “He’s just bitter that his life is not as interesting because the only action he gets in the hospital are his sleepless nights.”

Baekhyun laughed, and he suddenly felt the baby kick. He placed a hand over his belly, trying to soothe their baby. “Wait lovey, I haven’t counted the baby’s movements tonight.” He remembered.

Chanyeol lets go of his legs, and helps him lie down on his left side. Chanyeol then turns off the television to give his pregnant husband space as he concentrates feeling the baby’s movements. 

Chanyeol backed away from his husband, opting to go to the kitchen to prepare warm milk, and a small snack while his small husband monitored the baby's movement. Baekhyun told him before that he would prefer doing this without Chanyeol lurking in the room so he could concentrate better. He left Baekhyun alone after he made his small husband promise him that he would call for his help if he felt anything abnormal with their unborn child. 

The tall husband momentarily halts in the middle of the kitchen. He couldn’t help but help being happy, nervous, and stressed all at the same time. He was finally having a child with the love of his life. Every day, his dream of meeting their beautiful angel was coming closer. 

||

Chanyeol remembers the gaping look on Baekhyun’s face when he shared his dreams of having kids. Junmyeon wasn’t gaping or unreadable like Baekhyun, but he was pleasantly surprised that eighteen-year-old Chanyeol has already thought about his future. 

It’s not that they never imagined Chanyeol as the type to not have kids, but they just never expected that he’d made that decision in high school. Baekhyun was gaping because he imagined that after all that Chanyeol experienced or was put through, he would resent families after what his biological parents did. Back then, Junmyeon and Chanyeol did not know why Baekhyun was unreadable after their talk about wanting kids, or a family. But Baekhyun felt horrible for resenting the idea of families when there were the likes of Chanyeol who was more than willing to live in that reality.

||

Chanyeol didn’t mind if people were shocked at his dreams that he realized when he was sixteen. Chanyeol prayed for the first time asking whichever deity to make him a carrier so he can start his own family, with or without a partner. 

But his wishes were shattered as soon as he got his first medical results from the school’s medical examination when he was a freshman. Chanyeol couldn’t explain why his heart felt heavy upon knowing that he had no chance of carrying children. It’s not like he can get married - as if someone would love the cold, and intimidating almighty Park Chanyeol - as much as people wanted to leech him for his assets, they were also scared of his father, who was merciless to people who harmed his six children. 

There was also the option of adopting. But his heart and soul felt heavy with that option. Chanyeol may be selfish for being hesitant to adopt children when his parents were very kind to adopt him, and his siblings. He is very happy in his family, but as much as he is grateful that his parents adopted him, and gave him the best life they could give, there was also resentment, and bitterness in his heart. 

Unlike his siblings who were left, and found by their parents at orphanages, Chanyeol was sold by his biological parents to the wealthy Parks to pay for their accumulated debt. The Parks didn’t want to take him in because the couple was committing a crime by selling their child. Madam Park had the couple followed as she felt they were going to try to sell their son again. True to her feelings, they learned that the one-month-old baby was going to be sold to human traffickers to be raised until he was old enough in exchange for cash. The Parks took the child, and the furious Mr. Park erased every record of his biological parents' existence in his life. Until now, Chanyeol does not know who they are.

Chanyeol didn’t want to admit but it was out of fear that the orphaned child he might consider adopting might share the same story as his - the same pain, with very little escape provided as they were toddlers. He wasn’t ready to accept that there were a lot more parents like his biological parents. It scared him thinking that there were a lot more people who abandoned their children for money. 

So with a sad demeanor, sixteen-year-old Chanyeol decided to start accepting that he will have to face his fears when the time comes.

“Maybe I could paint the leaves yellow,” someone mumbled beside Chanyeol. It was the bubbly Byun Baekhyun from the other class of his year level. Unlike him, Baekhyun was approachable and friendly which is why everyone loved him.

“Or I could paint the entire tree trunk yellow as well. But that would be tedious.” Byun continued absentmindedly mumbling his thoughts. 

“You could just splatter or throw an entire can of paint and the entire tree becomes yellow,” Chanyeol did not mean to voice his thoughts out loud. 

Byun immediately snapped out of his gaze from the window to face Chanyeol. He looked shocked, but his expression was not the same as the other schoolmates who cowered in fear because of him. Byun seemed shocked that he talked. 

“You can actually talk!” Baekhyun smiled brightly.

_ ‘Of course I can, you bimbo.’  _

“But where will I get that much yellow paint to use?” Baekhyun continues speaking, not giving Chanyeol a moment to answer. “Besides, it’s not fun if I just throw paint at the trees. The fun lies with using a tool to create your masterpiece.” 

The Byun guy must be deranged as he seemed so passionate about painting the trees yellow. Yet, Chanyeol understood why everyone liked this fellow. “Why don’t you show me what you can do when I bring you liters of paint during one of these days?” He challenged, hoping to fluster the guy.

“Oh no thank you Chanyeol-ssi,” Baekhyun declined, “but if you’re willing to buy me the protective suit, and goggles then I’ll show you what I can do.” He smiled smugly, proud of his ideas and remarks. 

But Chanyeol had the last laugh, when four days later, he did present Baekhyun with protective gear, and goggles - all in Baekhyun’s size, if he may add. 

Since then, Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol was extremely competitive, but also very kind. 

||

Chanyeol hears his phone alarm go off, signaling that one hour has passed. He carefully placed the plate of apple slices and glass of milk on a tray. He carried the tray to the living room to find that his husband was missing. 

_ ‘Baekhyun might have gone to the washroom to pee.’  _

With the tray on his hands, he carefully made his way to the bedroom. He found Baekhyun sitting on top of the bed with the brightest, and excited smile engulfing his small face.

“Lovey, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked as he placed the tray of food on the nearest surface he could place it on. “Are you okay?” He walked towards his smiling pregnant husband. 

“Come lovey, sit with me!” Baekhyyun called, patting the empty space beside him. 

Chanyeol was confused but he didn’t question his husband. Baekhyun was very adamant on making today special because it’s their last birthday as a childless couple. He sat down on the bed next to Baekhyun. 

“Lovey,” Baekhyunn called him sweetly, “Happy birthday, my Chanyeollie.” He picks up a medium sized box from underneath their bed, and hands Chanyeol the box wrapped in a birthday party hat gift wrap. 

“Thank you for loving me for twelve years now. I am more than lucky to have you as my husband - you who faced your fears for  _ me _ , you who sacrificed a career you almost had for  _ me _ , and for all the showering joy and love you willingly give me. My Chanyeollie,” he whispers as he cups Chanyeol’s right cheek. “Thank you for coming into my life, and for being brave to choose to live  _ for the two of us _ despite the bitterness the world has given us. I know you already know this but let me tell you again,” he gently rubs Chanyeol’s cheek with his thumb, “I will always be grateful that you made me dream of having a family with you. I probably wouldn’t be pregnant right now if I hadn’t met you, and made me see that my life living in the child protection program wasn’t going to stop my dreams,  _ our dreams _ .”

Chanyeol placed his hand over Baekhyun’s hand that was cupping his cheek. Baekhyun smiled, and continued to caress his husband’s cheek, “I love you, my Chanyeollie.” He whispered, fighting back the tears from all the emotions he felt towards his saving grace, the love of his life, and his husband.

Tears were welling in Chanyeol’s eyes. He was grateful for Baekhyun for the same reasons his husband has given him. No amount of affectious words would suffice to explain how Chanyeol felt towards Baekhyun for how much the smaller has changed Chanyeol’s life for the better.

“I love you too, my lovey Baekhyunnie. Thank you.” Chanyeol kissed the palm of the hand that cupped his cheek. He leaned forward to kiss his beautiful husband. 

Chanyeol will forever be grateful to Baekhyun who decided to share his dream of having a family despite his own fears. Chanyeol never thanked the deities he prayed to when he learned he wasn’t a carrier, but now, he thanks every supreme being out there for giving him Baekhyun instead.

Baekhyun breaks their kiss first, “come on! Open your present! I worked hard for that.” Baekhyun taps the top of the box, while wiping away his tears.

Chanyeol chuckled as Baekhyun never was one to openly display tears. With one last kiss on his pregnant husband’s cheek, he then turned his attention to Baekhyun’s present.

He weighs the box on his hand. It didn’t feel neither heavy nor light, and the box seemed solid. Not wanting to keep guessing, Chanyeol peeled the paper wrap. 

He finds a glass box displaying a golden pumpkin carriage inside, the carriage itself was already magnificent with the way its exterior was designed. What stood out the most from the carriage exterior was the small diamonds circling the pumpkin. The carriage wheels were shaped in circles of vines - with the leaves seen in their delicate formation. There was a window or door that seemed like it could be opened. The details were very delicate, and it was a very lovely decoration. 

But before Chanyeol could say thank you, and ask why such an expensive looking gift, Baekhyun quickly kissed his cheek. 

“Since you insist on driving our child around once  _ she’s  _ born, what better gift than to remind you that  _ she is your princess _ , and to remind her that her dad is only giving her up to midnight to stay outdoors.” Baekhyun explains with a wide smile on his face. 

Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol’s gaping face, and opened the glass box from above to take out the pumpkin carriage. 

He placed it on top of the glass box, and opened the doors.Yellow lights shone from inside the carriage, while a soft tune that Chanyeol composed was playing.

“Happy birthday daddy,” Baekhyun whispers, kissing his husband’s lips lightly. 

Chanyeol couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. He was crying his heart out of happiness. He finally was having a family of his own. He was going to be a dad to the most beautiful girl. 

Chanyeol was very happy. With this, Chanyeol was finally able to forgive his selfish parents for abandoning him - finally able to release the bitterness of knowing he wasn’t good enough to be kept.

Because now, he was finally able to turn the leaf, and start a new life diverging, and different from his biological mother and father.

He was going to be Park Chanyeol - the best father, and husband he could be.

||

Sehun was currently bragging over the family dinner that he was the one who actually convinced Baekhyun to look into the baby’s gender, as opposed to the couple’s original plan of knowing it upon birth. He kept dramatically recalling how he suggested that Baekhyun give Chanyeol the baby’s gender as a birthday gift. He was very proud of how Baekhyun did his reveal - taking all the credit for everything.

Mr. and Mrs. Park couldn’t care less that their children were rowdy at the dinner table, they were both busy buying baby things for their first grandchild.

Mrs. Park was buying gowns, colorful shoes, baby toys, and trying to buy the Jadeite Cabbage from the National Palace Museum of Taiwan. Meanwhile, Mr. Park searched the world if there was a castle for sale, or if Buckingham Palace would accept an opening bid.

Chanyeol sighed at his parents’ ideas of gifts.  _ ‘Our daughter is going to be very spoiled by her grandparents.’ _

||

“Hello, everyone!” Baekhyun spoke through the microphone, and the crowd cheered. He was sitting down on a comfortable chair in the middle of the stage with the other PE&S artists surrounding him. 

They were currently doing the end-of-year concert that PE&S holds for charity. Baekhyun of course, can’t perform but he was allowed a few minutes to talk to the audience. Minseok, and Jongdae were surrounding him on both sides, squeezing his shoulder from time to time.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t join the fun of performing with CBX, and the other PE&S artists, but as you all could see, my baby needs my attention the most. I hope you don’t hate me for leaving Chen-ssi, and Xiumin-ssi alone.” 

Baekhyun smiled when the crowd answered a resounding no, and cheering that they still love him regardless. 

“I’m very grateful to all of you for your support for my latest album. I cannot believe that you guys bought a million copies during the first two weeks. You all are crazy, aren’t you?” he laughs with the audience. “It seemed you all loved seeing my husband with me,” he jokes, “Do you like my husband more than me?” 

The crowd answers again confirming his question. The artists surrounding Baekhyun all laughed. 

“I should divorce him for taking all my fans away from me, but I do agree with all of you since my husband is very handsome.” He smiled, and laughed when the crowd answered with a cheer again. “Hey! He’s my husband! Find your own LOEY!” 

The audience laughed, and Jongdae’s laugh could be heard through the speakers. 

“Annyway, I’m very grateful to all of you for supporting me continuously. I cannot express the love and gratitude I feel towards all of you for supporting me in my sensitive pregnancy. So thank you very much.” He bows his head lightly, not being able to bow his body because of his pregnant belly. 

“I hope you shower the other PE&S artists with the same amount of love. Especially to the new members of our family!” He extends his arm towards the new group’s direction. “Please be nice to them, okay?” 

“Be nice or CBX is going to fight everyone again.” Minho from Shinee said that made the audience laugh. 

“Add me in that brawl too,” Kyungsoo says that made the entire PE&S group bend in laughter. 

“Kyungsoo-ssi is going to represent Baekhyun-ssi since he can’t be exposed to stressful situations.” Sunny from Girls’ Generation explains. 

“Oh it doesn’t matter if I’m giving birth, I will fight those who hurt our new artists.” Baekhyun jokes that made everyone in the stadium laugh. 

“Anyway, I’m also here to make an announcement,” he smiled when the crowd suddenly went silent, “as much as I don’t want to, I’ll be taking an indefinite hiatus from CBX, and other entertainment schedules to focus on becoming a parent, and recovery from childbirth.” The crowd sulks, and a few sobs could be heard. “Please don’t cry! Everyone, I’m not quitting CBX! I’m just taking a break to focus on child rearing. I’ll be back before you know it.” He winks at the camera, and a soft chuckle from the audience was heard. 

“In the meantime, and while I am away, please shower Chen-ssi, and Xiumin-ssi with love and support in their individual, and upcoming schedules as CBX. I’m asking for everyone’s understanding.” He bows his head again, with Minseok, and Jongdae bowing ninety degrees on behalf of Baekhyun. 

“So until I return to the stage, please support and be kind to the other PE&S artists.” Baekhyun wiped the stray tear off his cheek. “I’m very grateful to all of you, and I love you all. You’ll see me on the stage again before you even notice. Thank you.” he smiled as he thanked the audience, while trying to fight back his tears. 

Minseok and Jongdae embraced Baekhyun, and all the other PE&S artists followed suit, giving their best regards, and wishes for safe birth. Jongdae helped him stand up from his seat, while Minseok assisted him in walking backstage. 

The crowd cries in endearment because Baekhyun won't be present in the entertainment scene for at least a year. Leeteuk comes out from the backstage with a bouquet and hands it to him. He silently thanks his brother-in-law, while Leeteuk whispers a soft apology if he ever won’t make it while he gives birth because of work, but he’ll try to be there with the rest of his family.

Baekhyun chuckled softly before letting the CEO go, and continued waddling his way to the backstage. He waved, smiled at those who were calling his name, and shouting that they wish for him to have a safe birth. 

Chanyeol emerges from the backstage, with his arms extended to meet Baekhyun in a hug. The crowd cheers, and coos at the sweet gesture - Chanyeol was now referred to as the Most Supportive Husband in all of South Korea when behind the scenes footage of the music videos showed Chanyeol happily complying with every request pregnant Baekhyun wanted. 

Baekhyun rewards Chanyeol’s sweet gesture with a loving bright smile, not minding if the cameras and lights capture every moment he shares with Chanyeol. 

He takes Chanyeol’s arms, and wraps himself with his tall husband’s body warmth. Chanyeol whispers his thanks to Minseok, wishes him good luck with CBX, and with Yixing. 

Minseok laughs in response. He wishes the couple good luck with Baekhyun’s labor, and the two with parenthood. 

Baekhyun takes one final wave towards the audience, before he and Chanyeol return to the safety of their home.

||

“Wow, I can’t believe Chen-ssi and I are able to pull off a concert with just the two of us,” Minseok chuckled as they were doing their final concert ment. 

“It’s even more surreal that we sang, and performed an entire album that we both recorded on stage. One down, seventeen more concerts to go!” Jongdae declares and Minseok laughs. 

It’s been more than four months since Baekhyun took a hiatus. Fans continually express support for Baekhyun, especially since he wrote the lyrics of the title song of CBX’s new album. He still couldn’t participate, but he showed his support towards his members in every way he could that did not require him to show his face on camera.

“Speaking of CBX’s concert,” Jongdae starts talking again after laughing, “I’m sure you all miss the B in our group.” 

The crowd cheered more powerfully and loudly. 

Minseok was surprised by how loud the cheers were, but happy at the love Baekhyun was receiving. “Unfortunately, Papa Baek still can’t join us,” the crowd sulks with Minseok’s announcement. 

“However, we have a surprise from Papa Baekhyun-ssi,” Jongdae adds, and the crowd livens again. 

“I think we should change our name to CPBX,” Minseok laughs into the microphone, “since we’re going to be calling him Papa Baekhyun from now on.”

Jongdae laughs along with the crowd. “So Papa Baekhyun has something to share with us, so please focus on the screen.” 

_ “Hi everyone!” Baekhyun greets the camera.  _

The crowd roars upon seeing Baekhyun’s face again after months since PE&S’ concert last December. 

_ “I hope you all are having fun watching Xiumin-ssi, and Chen-ssi perform at the concert. They’ve worked really hard for this. I wanted to greet you all and say thank you for supporting me even if I didn't have much online presence during the past five months. Oh - Chanyeollie, join me in creating a video for CX’s first concert.” Baekhyun called for his husband who immediately sat next to Baekhyun.  _

The crowd shouts in enjoyment once again when Chanyeol joins Baekhyun. 

_ “So we both want to share something with all of you,” Baekhyun smiled so brightly, happiness exuding from him. He walks away from the camera for a moment before he returns with a chubby baby in his arms. _

“My little godchild!” Jongdae calls when the baby enters the camera frame.

The crowd coos and claps upon seeing Baekhyun’s baby. 

_ “Everyone, meet Park Aeri!” Baekhyun bounces the little baby he was holding, while Chanyeol takes the baby’s chubby hands to make a small wave. “Aeri is celebrating her one hundreth day today! Yay!” Baekhyun cheers while Chanyeol claps as he kisses his baby’s cheek.  _

_ “Lovey, can you bounce her? I’m quite tired from dancing around the house trying to calm her,” Baekhyun asked, while Chanyeol immediately took Aeri from Baekhyun’s arms.  _

_ “As you can see, Aeri is very healthy!” Baekhyun fakes bite the baby’s leg. “She’s six kilograms heavy, and my arms are going to fall off soon. She grows so fast, and I’m afraid she’ll be as tall as daddy Chanyeol before I even know it!” Chanyeol laughed as he bounced Aeir in his arms. _

_ Aeri smiled and giggled when his daddy made kissy faces at her.  _

_ “It’s unfair how she looks so much like my husband when I carried her for nine months!” Baekhyun pouts. _

The crowd watching the clip laughed. 

“It’s only fair that Aeri takes after the most handsome parent,” Minseok states to which Jogndae hummed in agreement. 

_ “I just want to introduce her to all of you. So when I’m ready to return to singing, you’ll all watch over my little girl. Not that anyone can get past her tall daddy.” Baekhyun chuckled as he looked at Chanyeol.  _

_ “They’re all dead if they touch my daughter.” Chayeol seriously threatens. _

Minseok and Jongdae laughed at how overprotective Chanyeol is. Even when Aeri was still a few weeks old, Chanyeol wouldn’t even let anyone, not even his siblings hold his child - except for Donghae because he was a doctor - until they learn proper child care.

Leeteuk, Taeyeon, Joohyun, and Sehun spent the next seven days seriously learning about child care. Leeteuk even carried a baby doll in a stroller with him to work, telling everyone that he was practicing in case he had to bring his niece to work.

_ “But I just want to let everyone know that I received all your well wishes for me everyday. I wish the same thing for all of you.” Baekhyun smiles, and Aeri makes a loud coo and other sounds. _

_ Her parents laugh at her, and Chanyeol responds by looking like he’s having a serious conversation with her. Baekhyun laughed when Aeri’s sounds and coos grew louder and longer, and Chanyeol was nodding like he was in a business meeting. _

The stadium bursts into laughter because of the conversation Chanyeol, and Aeri were having.

_ “See, she’s not even one year-old, yet she’s now starting to have a favorite parent! Again it’s unfair because I feed her!” Baekhyun gives a disapproving look as he shakes his head. _

“My godchild is smart for choosing the richer dad,” Jongdae comments, which had the entire stadium laugh again.

_ “So I hope everyone stays healthy and happy. I hope to see you all again once I’m able to rejoin CBX as Papa Baekhyun.”  _

_ The entire room where Baekhyun is is filled with laughter. “My youngest brother-in-law is filming this. Everyone, he’s single so catch him if you can!” Baekhyun laughs while Chanyeol snorts. “Show them your face Hunnie,” Baekhyun slurs as he takes the camera from Sehun. _

_ “Wow!” Baekhyun exaggeratedly swoons as he swiftly moves the camera to film Sehun. He laughs because he doubts the camera captured Sehun properly. “Alright, I’ll steady on him for a second so be ready with your phones!” _

_ “Why are you even selling me out there when I’m fine right now?” Sehun asks off camera. _

_ “Mom and dad want another kid to get married. All our older siblings are unreliable when it comes to that so you’re their only hope.” Chanyeol responds off camera as well. _

_ “Alright! Steady now Hunnie, I’m going to film you for one second.” Baekhyun can be heard adjusting something. “Ready? Go!” He pans the camera towards Sehun for a second before focusing it on the floor. _

“He’s so handsome...” Jongdae accidentally mumbled into the microphone. 

He was so shocked with himself that he crouched down to the floor with his face hung low to his hands. The crowd cheered, and laughed at Jongdae’s predicament.

_ “Take care everyone! I’ll see you all after my hiatus.” Baekhyun waves at the camera. _

_ “Wave at them too Aeri-ah,” Chanyeol talks to their daughter, and takes her chubby hands to wave them towards the camera. _

CBX’s concert made headlines that night.

||

Baekhyun laughed as he rewatched the trending video of Jongdae calling Sehun handsome. 

Taeyeon actually showed the video at the dining table during the family's last breakfast together, before Donghae flies back to Ottawa, and Joohyun to Paris.

The entire table teased Sehun because they know Sehun’s been on a couple of casual dates with Jongdae. Sehun turned red, and for the first time, the older siblings layed Chanyeol off the teasing, and focused on Sehun.

“CBX’s Chen calls producer LOEY’s younger brother handsome. Is falling for the same family a form of strong friendship between CBX?” Joohyun reads in her best imitation of a television news announcer. The four older siblings laughed dramatically; while Chanyeol chose to chuckle lightly while rocking Aeri to sleep in his arms.

“Not true though, since Xiumin-ssi is dating my other talented producer, Yixing,” Leeteuk corrects.

“Little Sehunnie is actually happy Chen-ssi called him handsome!” Taeyeon laughs out loud with her remark. “Why are you getting all shy, and red? Has he not told you you’re handsome?”

“He probably hasn’t because Chen-ssi knows Sehunnie is going to grow a big head.” Donghae points out.

“I do not have a big head!” Sehun retorts, red from all the teasing. 

“Sehun’s right. His head is bigger somewhere else,” Leeteuk comments.

The table goes wild laughing, while Sehun was now standing beside his eldest brother, punching him as much as he could.

Mr. and Mrs. Park didn’t care that their children were too rowdy, and speaking inappropriate topics while on the dining table; because Mr. Park was preoccupied with spoiling their grandchild, buying her a small house in Gangnam as a playhouse, while Mrs. Park was buying an entire island for an impending wedding once Sehun braved enough to make Jongdae his official boyfriend.

||

Baekhyun was currently rocking Aeri’s cradle, and singing the soft tune that Chanyeol composed for their daughter.

It’s been eight months since Baekhyun gave birth, and Aeri was growing more and more beautiful each day. But he was feeling sad that his little girl was growing up so fast. 

Chanyeol was even worse, as his tall husband had become an official softie and stage father when Aeri was born. Chanyeol needed at least one hundred and fifty new photos of Aeri everyday; and he would snap at least seventy photos of Aeri before he leaves for work. All of Chanyeol’s activities revolve around their daughter: he composes music because of his daughter, buys anything for his daughter, and from the moment he wakes up until it’s time for him to sleep, Aeri is all Chanyeol talks about.

Chanyeol didn’t want to return to work yet, as he can do his music production in the small studio of their home. But a lot of things were changing within the Park Group of Companies. One, their father had made plans to relinquish his chairman position at PE&S to Leeteuk; this way, Leeteuk had a bit more freedom to expand his business ventures. He will get the title, if he promised to start dating seriously, with the goal of marriage.

Leeteuk immediately agreed, thinking more about the company’s expansion when he finally does take over rather than paying attention to the marriage proposal Mr. and Mrs. Park made.

With Leeteuk is set to take over a higher position, the board chose Chanyeol to take over as PE&S’ new CEO. Chanyeol didn’t understand at first why he was nominated when he was simply a producer. But Leeteuk has put a good word out for him, assuring the board that Chanyeol was very capable of leading the record label in the same way Leeteuk led it to success.

So now, Chanyeol was going back and forth to the company learning the basic ropes of being a CEO from his new secretary.

Leeteuk promised him that he can return to working at home as soon as he learns his new ways of working.

Baekhyun was ecstatic, and proud of his husband’s achievements. Despite needing help at home, he let Chanyeol go and learn his duties, as an entire company was now resting on his shoulders.

It was very comical how Chanyeol would do his best to learn everything quickly so he could immediately return to his loving husband, and adorable princess.

||

When Aeri finally fell asleep, Baekhyun proceeded in cleaning and organizing the few boxes that contained a few books, and documents about business and economics. Chanyeol had them delivered from the Park Estate, with a lot of the documents were from his professors from Columbia University. His husband insisted on refreshing on business basics so he would at least know the concepts of sales. 

Baekhyun was sorting through all the books, when a piece of letter envelope fell from in between the books’ pages. 

Baekhyun picked up the letter. It was dated nine years ago. The sender was Chanyeol’s father, but it was sent from Taipei. It was addressed to the Park Estate with Chanyeol as the recipient.

Baekhyun opened the envelope to find a hand-written letter from the Park patriarch. Baekhyun read the letter, with love swelling in his chest. He saw his husband’s short reply to his father’s message scribbled below the last line. 

_ ‘I guess I can finally put the actuarial science career to rest. There is no need to fret on that anymore.’  _ Baekhyun thought.

Just then, the door opened with Chanyeol taking off his suit. Baekhyun launched himself into Chanyeol's arms.

Chanyeol dropped his suit and keys on the floor as they kissed by the house’s entrance. Baekhyun initiates to deepen their kiss. He threw his arms over his tall husband’s neck, while Chanyeol lifted him up by the back of his thighs.

Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s torso, pulling him in closer to make their tongues clash.

Chanyeol stepped backwards, until his whole weight was depending on the wall. They kissed passionately even if they were losing their breaths. 

Baekhyun was working his fingers to remove his necktie and unbutton Chanyeol’s dress shirt when they heard Aeri crying from her room.

Chanyeol laughed, while Baekhyun groaned into Chanyeol’s neck. They were just getting to the good part.

Chanyeol squeezed his ass cheeks to make Baekhyun look at him. “I’m home gorgeous,” he winked.

Baekhyun groaned louder as his tall husband carried him by holding on to the back of his thighs, to their daughter’s room.

“Why must she have an impeccable timing when she cries?” Baekhyun whined, his limbs still wrapped around Chanyeol as they walked across the house to Aeri’s nursery.

“Must she cry right now when her papa wants to taste daddy?” Baekhyun whined even more, hands swinging in annoyance.

“Hush lovey, this is our life now.” Chanyeol kissed his cheek, and groped his ass cheeks tighter. 

Baekhyun faked crying, tightening his wrapped limbs around Chanyeol’s body. “Let’s have another baby after two years, okay? I’m not going to be able to live if I can’t have sex with you whenever we want to.”

“Lovey, Aeri is not even one year-old, yet we’re planning on having the second child.” Chanyeol chuckled, hands still tightly secured around Baekhyun as he walked nearer to the nursery.

“Do you want more kids or not?” Baekhyun pushed himself a little so he could meet Chanyeol’s eyes as he challenged his tall husband.

“I do. Eight more, and all girls.” Chanyeol placed Baekhyun down on the floor.

Baekhyun laughed entering Aeri’s room just thinking about how his husband’s going to cry with joy if they do have nine little girls. Chanyeol will probably spend his entire fortune on buying them gowns, tiaras, and the Blue House if he can.

He took Aeri from her cradle, and hushed her while he bounced her around the room. Chanyeol offered to rock her instead, and just have Baekhyun wait until he gets out of the shower.

“Lovey,” Baekhyun called before Chanyeol could exit the room to their bedroom.

Chanyeol stopped by the door frame to look back at his husband who was bouncing Aeri to calm her down. “Yes, lovey?”

“I love you, my Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun smiled - the kind of smile that Chanyeol believes came out of heaven.

Chanyeol felt his heart swell in joy and warmth seeing the love of his life, and his little daughter in the room he slowly built for their family. He has everything he could ask for.

“I love you too, my lovey Baekhyunnie,” he smiles, “always and forever, I will love you my lovey husband.” 

Twenty-nine-year-old Baekhyun started compiling family photos, and memories - the first one of the many they’re going to make.

||

_ November 2011 _

_ To my dearest Tall Chanyeollie, _

_ Your mother told me that you have not been feeling well recently. If I may offer an advice as your father, and as a man who was in the same cross-roads before, I would like to tell you this: _

_ Your dreams can always change. It is not wrong or a waste of time when your passion changes. Rather, it is a learning experience both academically, and emotionally as you accept the change your heart desires. It is a sign of your maturity as you embrace that there are a lot more important things in your blooming life. _

_ My precious Tall Chanyeollie, dreams, and ambition are not only limited to occupation, and the status of assets to be gained in this world. Dreams also include obtaining happiness or continue to bathe in the happiness we have obtained. _

_ My dear son, what makes you happy? Ask yourself that, and not what will make me and your mother happy. We are more than proud of you for all you have done. We will continue to be proud when you choose what you desire. _

_ You have a talent with numbers and probability, so let me phrase my question in the language of numbers to help you bring yourself to a resolution: what is the likelihood of you finding purpose and joy if you choose to listen to noise of the world about pursuing actuarial science? Compared to the likelihood of you finding joy and purpose with choosing Baekhyun?  _

_ If it helps at all, I chose your mother over all the other choices I could have made. There were, and will be what ifs, but the joy your mother, and all your siblings give me is unmatched, and incomparable.  _

_ We will always love you regardless of your choice. _

_ With all my love, _

_ Dad _

**Dear Dad,**

**I will choose Baekhyun. With all my love, it will always be Baekhyun.**

**With love,**

**Chanyeol**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I participated in this fest out of my frustration of not being able to conceive a child. My husband has fully supported me in this endeavor.
> 
> On this note, I would like to thank you all for reading this story. 
> 
> And I would like to share with all of you that we are now preparing for the next months of our lives when we meet our first child


End file.
